La Trahison du Survivant : L'Héritage
by Maeander
Summary: Harry Potter n'a pas eu le courage de se sacrifier. Lors de la bataille de Poudlard, il a fui pour sa vie. Désormais, il est le sorcier le plus haï de toute la Grande-Bretagne, tombée aux mains de Voldemort.
1. Prologue : La Fuite de L'Elu

_Disclaimer : La plupart des personnages, l'univers, etc appartiennent à J.K Rowling.  
>Les valeurs et les opinions des personnages, qu'ils soient originaux ou inventés par J. K. Rowling n'engagent pas l'auteur.<em>

L'histoire se base sur une bifurcation par rapport à l'histoire canonique : au lieu de se sacrifier, d'aller dans la forêt pour se faire docilement tuer par Voldemort, Harry a choisi de survivre.

Ce prologue se situe au moment de la bifurcation, et sert juste d'introduction.

L'hisoire à proprement parler commencera au prochain chapitre, et se déroule quelques années après ce prologue, alors que Voldemort a pris le pouvoir et que personne ne semble être en mesure de l'arrêter.  
>Cette histoire explorera les conséquences de la fuite de Harry à travers le regard de divers personnages, certains bien connus, certains moins, et même certains nouveaux.<p>

Inutile d'en dire beaucoup plus, les chapitres parleront d'eux-mêmes.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em>« — Vous avez combattu vaillamment, disait la voix haute et glacée. Lord Voldemort sait reconnaître la bravoure.<em>

_« Mais vous avez aussi subi de lourdes pertes. Si vous continuez à me résister, vous allez tous mourir, un par un. Je ne le souhaite pas. Chaque goutte versée d'un sang de sorcier est une perte et un gâchis._

_« Lord Voldemort est miséricordieux. J'ordonne à mes forces de se retirer immédiatement._

_« Vous avez une heure. Occupez-vous de vos morts avec dignité. Soignez vos blessés._

_« Maintenant, je m'adresse à toi, Harry Potter. Tu as laissé tes amis mourir à ta place au lieu de m'affronter directement. J'attendrai une heure dans la Forêt interdite. Si, lorsque cette heure sera écoulée, tu n'es pas venu à moi, si tu ne t'es pas rendu, alors la bataille recommencera. Cette fois, je participerai moi-même au combat, Harry Potter, je te trouverai et je châtierai jusqu'au dernier homme, jusqu'à la dernière femme, jusqu'au dernier enfant qui aura essayé de te cacher à mes yeux. Une heure. »_

Même si la voix terrible et glaciale s'était tue depuis longtemps, Harry avait l'impression de l'entendre en boucle dans sa tête.  
>Les mains crispées sur son balai volant, le vent lui sifflant aux oreilles, il pilotait par pur réflexe, incapable de focaliser ses pensées sur autre chose que les mots de Voldemort.<p>

_Tu as laissé tes amis mourir à ta place_. _Je te trouverai. Je te trouverai. JE TE TROUVERAI._

— Harry ! Attends !

Le cri, venu de derrière, le fit sursauter et accrût sa panique. Il était poursuivi.

— Harry, c'est Ron !

Harry risqua un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule, et reconnut effectivement Ron, qui tentait de le suivre sur son propre balai.  
>Il redirigea son regard dans le sens de la marche, et accéléra.<p>

Il fallait qu'il s'échappe.

Il était l'Élu, il aurait dû se sacrifier pour sauver tout le monde. Tout le monde semblait s'attendre a ce qu'il fasse quelque chose de cet ordre.  
>C'était ce que semblait prédire cette maudite prophétie. C'était apparemment ce que Dumbledore lui-même planifiait depuis des années.<p>

Il aurait dû refuser que d'autres personnes meurent encore pour lui.  
>Il avait l'impression que cette nuit là, seize ans plus tôt, sa mère ne lui avait pas transmis une protection, mais plutôt une malédiction.<br>Depuis ce moment là, il était condamné à voir les gens se sacrifier pour lui, qu'ils soient des amis chers ou de parfaits inconnus.  
>Sa survie et sa légende étaient bâties sur des piles de cadavres.<p>

Mais il n'était encore qu'un enfant apeuré, et il fuyait. Le destin l'avait choisi, Dumbledore l'avait choisi, Voldemort lui-même l'avait ''marqué comme son égal'', mais comment aurait-il pu accepter de se sacrifier? Dumbledore avait beau dire, rien dans sa courte de vie ne l'avait préparé à donner sa vie, fut-ce dans l'espoir d'affaiblir Voldemort.

Harry regarda à nouveau derrière lui. Ron le poursuivait toujours. Ron voulait-il le ramener pour le forcer à obéir à l'ultimatum de Voldemort ? Après tout, il avait déjà perdu un frère ; en vain si Voldemort n'était pas vaincu...

Harry accéléra encore, et se dirigea vers un lac qu'il voyait au loin.

La fatigue l'envahissait et tout s'embrouillait, il ne parvenait pas à organiser ses pensées.  
>A la voix de Voldemort s'ajoutaient maintenant d'autres voix, accompagnées de visions.<br>Ce qu'il avait vu dans la pensine, les souvenirs de Rogue. Dumbledore avouant qu'il l'avait maintenu en vie pour le faire mourir au moment propice.  
>Le rôle joué par Rogue depuis le tout début.<br>Le fait qu'il lui-même était un Horcruxe. Qu'il devait mourir, de la main de Voldemort, se sacrifier de façon désintéressée..  
>Qu'il ne verrait jamais la victoire, si toutefois elle avait lieu.<p>

Cela changeait absolument tout, tout ce qu'il croyait avoir compris. La prophétie prenait un nouveau sens._  
>Aucun des deux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit.<em>

Puis la vision des cadavres étendus dans la Grande-Salle, morts pour lui.  
>Les regards que les survivants lui jetaient. Du doute, de l'amertume, de la déception, et pire, de l'espoir.<br>C'était bien trop lourd à porter.

C'avait été l'élément déclencheur. Tout cela était simplement bien trop pour une seule personne, qui plus est en une seule nuit.

Absolument tout s'était écroulé.  
>Dumbledore et Voldemort et Rogue et tous ceux qui avaient perdu quelqu'un dans cette bataille, et tous ceux qui avaient peur de mourir, tous ceux qui étaient déjà morts pour lui, tous semblaient maintenant intimer à Harry la même injonction.<br>Meurs. Livre-toi. Sacrifie-toi. Tu es un instrument, et ceci est ton but. Tout ce que nous avons fait, tout le sang que nous avons versé, c'est pour que tu puisses remplir ta mission. Tu n'as pas d'autre fonction.

Et maintenant, quelques minutes plus tard seulement, il fuyait ce cauchemar sur son balai, essayant de semer son meilleur ami, volant dos à l'aube qui commençait à poindre.

Harry passa au dessus du lac. Il sortit sa baguette, se retourna a moitié sur sa monture, tendit le bras vers Ron, et lança le maléfice.  
>Le balai de Ron explosa en morceaux, et son cavalier s'abîma dans l'eau noire aux reflets sanglants du soleil levant.<p> 


	2. La scène de crime

En dehors du bruit constant de la pluie, la petite ruelle était silencieuse. L'éclairage changeant des baguettes magiques allongeait et animait les ombres, donnant vie au moindre relief de la scène.  
>A chaque extrémité de la rue, des charmes repousse-moldu grésillaient.<br>En plusieurs endroits sur les murs et les pavés, des impacts de sortilèges attestaient qu'un combat s'était déroulé.

Et sur le sol, un cadavre, face contre terre.

Une poignée de sorciers de la brigade de police magique se trouvaient là, ainsi qu'un moldu, tenu sous bonne garde par un Mangemort en uniforme, traits dissimulés sous sa cagoule.  
>Le moldu semblait terrifié, et ne quittait pas des yeux la lugubre silhouette drapée dans la longue cape frappée de la Marque des Ténèbres.<p>

Théodore Nott tiqua à la vue du Mangemort. Il se retint cependant de faire le moindre commentaire. Sa qualité de Sang-Pur héritier d'une prestigieuse famille et sa situation de jeune Lieutenant de la brigade des Homicides de Sorciers ne le mettaient pas à l'abri du zèle des chiens de Voldemort.  
>Son prédécesseur au poste d'Inspecteur avait d'ailleurs appris cet état de fait à ses dépends, quand il s'était opposé à un Mangemort qui voulait exécuter sommairement un sorcier dont le statut de sang semblait falsifié.<p>

Théodore se tourna vers un des policiers.

_— _Qu'est ce qu'on a ?

_— _Un cadavre, Lieutenant Nott.

Théodore haussa un sourcil.

_—_ Je vois bien. Ce que je vous demande c'est qui est-ce ? Quand l'a-t-on trouvé ? Sait-on ce qui s'est passé ? Où est sa baguette ? Qu'ont donné les sortilèges de révélation ? Et que fout ce moldu ici ?

C'était manifestement trop de questions en trop peu de temps pour le policier, qui au lieu de donner une réponse partielle sembla se bloquer en tentant de répondre à tout à la fois.  
>Le temps que son cerveau remette toutes les données en ordre, Théodore Nott se détourna de lui, et s'adressa au Mangemort.<p>

_—_ Si vous êtes là, c'est que c'est l'un des vôtres par terre, je me trompe ? Et j'imagine que c'est ce moldu qui l'a trouvé.

L'homme encapuchonné acquiesça.

_—_ Le cadavre, c'est Crabbe senior. Le moldu l'a trouvé il y a une heure. Vos collègues ont intercepté son appel aux policiers moldus, et sont intervenus.

_—_ Les sortilèges de révélation n'ont rien donné Inspecteur, ajouta un des agents de la brigade magique. Celui qui a fait ça a effacé ses traces.

Théodore ne répondit pas immédiatement, mais balaya la scène de la lumière de sa baguette.

_— Ceux_ qui ont fait ça, à vrai dire, corrigea-t-il. Ils étaient au moins deux.

Il marqua une nouvelle pause, fit quelques pas dans la ruelle, inspecta les impacts de sortilèges.

_—_ La victime a dû reconnaître un insurgé, et tenter de l'appréhender. Mais un autre était caché, et l'a pris par surprise. À deux ils ont vaincu Mr. Crabbe.  
>Ce genre de piège est atypique pour l'Ordre du Phénix, donc je soupçonnerais plutôt un autre groupuscule rebelle.<br>À moins que Mr. Crabbe ait été en possession d'informations cruciales pour l'Ordre du Phénix, ajouta Théodore avec un regard interrogateur pour le Mangemort.

Ce dernier se contenta de secouer la tête en signe de dénégation.  
>Une sorcière de la brigade désigna le moldu, et demanda :<p>

_—_ Et pour lui, on fait quoi ?

_—_ Emmenez-le au poste, et voyez ce que les legilimens peuvent en tirer. Puis oubliettez-le et relâchez-le, ordonna Théo.

_—_ Non. Dit le Mangemort d'un ton définitif. Je l'emmène avec moi. Les Mangemorts ont leurs propres méthodes d'interrogation.

Théo tenta de conserver son calme. Il fit signe au Mangemort de venir lui parler à l'écart.

_— _Vous me prenez mon seul témoin, et vous contestez mes décisions devant mes hommes ! S'indigna Théo, peinant à rester diplomate.

_— _Vous n'en avez pas besoin. Vous avez terminé votre boulot. Vous avez résolu cette affaire simplement en inspectant la scène de crime quelques instants. Très impressionnant d'ailleurs.  
>Mais vous devez comprendre que c'est une affaire de Mangemorts maintenant. Ces types qui ont tué notre confrère, on va les traquer nous-mêmes. Et les faire regretter.<p>

_—_ Vous l'aurez votre vengeance! La brigade des homicides ne prétend pas chasser et punir les terroristes. Mais laissez-nous faire notre travail et découvrir qui a fait ça.

_—_ Écoutez Nott, j'ai besoin de me passer les nerfs, et ce moldu tombe à pic. Maintenant cessez de discuter, ou vous connaîtrez le même sort que votre prédécesseur. Vous êtes encore jeune, ce serait dommage de gâcher votre carrière si tôt.  
>Et puis ne me dites pas que vous vous inquiétez pour un simple moldu ! Vos histoires d'oublietter les témoins, ce sera bientôt du passé. Il est temps que les moldus connaissent leurs véritables maîtres !<p>

Théodore mit un instant à assimiler cette information.

_—_ Vous voulez dire que Seigneur des Ténèbres projette de nous révéler aux moldus? Demanda lentement Théo. Mais jamais ils n'accepteront notre domination. Ils se battront.

_—_ Il n'y a encore rien d'officiel. Aussi, considérez que je ne vous ai rien dit. Mais si ces pitoyables insectes veulent se battre, nous les écraserons. Comment pourraient-ils faire le poids, sans magie ?

Théodore resta sans voix devant cette nouvelle. La guerre se préparait, alors. Tout le monde savait que cela devait se produire un jour. Voldemort n'aurait pas toléré longtemps de laisser les moldus diriger le monde.  
>Sept ans après la Bataille de Poudlard et la prise de pouvoir officielle de Voldemort, cette idée était devenue banale.<br>Mais savoir que le moment était imminent était tout autre chose que simplement être conscient qu'il devait arriver tôt ou tard.  
>Il fit signe de partir à son interlocuteur cagoulé.<p>

La guerre... Théodore tenta de chasser cette funeste perspective son esprit.

Il regarda avec amertume le Mangemort s'éloigner avec le Moldu entravé.  
>Non pas que le sort du Moldu lui importait, mais le comportement arrogant des Mangemorts l'exaspérait.<p>

Il se demanda si la généralisation de la stupidité dans leurs rangs était une conséquence du fait d'appartenir tous au même club, ou si seuls les crétins étaient attirés par la carrière de Mangemort.  
>Quoi qu'il en soit il avait repoussé les propositions de les rejoindre pour occuper la place laissée par son père défunt. L'idée même d'appartenir à une "secte" le hérissait.<p>

Si la plupart des sorciers qui rejoignaient les Mangemorts le faisaient par ambition, Théodore s'estimait justement trop ambitieux pour n'être qu'un parmi d'autres, masqué et marqué comme une bête par un signe de distinction qui justement ne distinguait pas mais confondait. Fondre son identité derrière la Marque des Ténèbres ne lui inspirait décidément rien.  
>Surtout maintenant que l'affrontement avec les moldus approchait.<br>Les Mangemorts seraient en première ligne, et quoi qu'en dise la propagande officielle, Théodore soupçonnait que le combat n'était pas gagné d'avance. Les moldus étaient beaucoup plus nombreux que les sorciers et leurs alliés. Et si la résistance s'alliait aux moldus, le combat serait plus difficile encore.

Théodore tentait de repousser à nouveau ses réflexions sur la guerre à venir, quand quelqu'un transplanna juste devant lui, l'arrachant à ses pensées.  
>C'était manifestement un type du Ministère, avec ses petites lunettes rectangulaires, et son costume vert extrêmement formel et strict, taillé selon une mode ancienne de plusieurs décennies mais qui connaissait un second souffle depuis quelques années.<br>Tout en lui criait son appartenance à l'administration. Ses vêtements et ses chaussures étaient même recouverts d'un sort de protection, l'empêchant d'être mouillé par la pluie.

L'homme du ministère tendit la main pour serrer celle de Théo, et récita un discours comme s'il était en train de le lire.

_—_ Inspecteur Nott. Je suis Hyperion Lestrange, du Ministère, département des renseignements.  
>En vertu de vos états de service remarquables, de vos capacités d'enquêteur, de la haute qualité de votre statut de sang ; et en ma qualité de responsable de l'opération Thunder, je viens vous proposer un poste dans notre cellule d'élite.<p>

Il regarda Théodore droit dans les yeux, attendant manifestement la question qui allait suivre.

_—_ Quel est le but de cette cellule? Demanda Théodore, agacé par l'artifice mais réellement curieux.

Hyperion Lestrange eut un petit sourire de satisfaction, et se délecta à faire durer le suspense un instant de plus, avant de répondre.

_—_ Le travail que je vous propose, Inspecteur Nott, consiste à trouver et capturer Harry Potter.


	3. Cauchemar éveillé

_Le cadavre de Rogue se relevait en la fixant d'un air mauvais "Granger, vous dormez encore ? Cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor !"  
>Ron et Harry ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué, mais ils la dévisageaient tous les deux. "Il est vivant" leur dit-elle, et leurs visages fondirent comme de la cire chaude.<em>

_Un instant plus tard, ils avaient les traits des parents d'Hermione. Ron était son père, Harry sa mère.  
>Son père demanda d'un ton infiniment triste et implorant "pourquoi nous as-tu abandonnés ?"<br>Elle leva sa baguette et cria avec fureur "Oubliettes !", et ses deux parents se détournèrent d'elle, firent quelques pas ensemble puis tombèrent, morts._

_Harry était de nouveau là, assis en tailleur, le serpent de Voldemort lové sur ses jambes. Autour de lui flottaient en l'air une coupe, un diadème, un pendentif et une bague.  
>Harry lisait un journal percé d'un trou, et murmura avec la voix de Dumbledore "cela fait huit, pas sept..."<em>

_Puis Harry partait sur son balai, sans un regard en arrière.  
>Voldemort apparut, et leur dit que Harry était un lâche et qu'il les avait laissés mourir. Il disait que résister était inutile, et qu'il n'en avait qu'après Harry et ceux qui continueraient de le protéger.<br>Ron n'était visible nulle part. Neville se rebella, mais Voldemort l'humilia et fit brûler le Choixpeau sur sa tête, annonçant que la Répartition serait inutile puisque tout le monde désormais serait Serpentard._

_McGonagall s'élança pour secourir Neville, Hagrid se libéra et sema le désordre dans les rangs mangemorts, et la bataille reprit.  
>Elle vit un maléfice lui arriver en plein visage...<em>

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, le souffle court, totalement désorientée.  
>Elle était allongée sur un lit, dans une chambre minuscule.<br>Elle tenta de s'asseoir, mais elle était si faible qu'elle n'y parvint pas. Sa baguette n'était visible nulle part.  
>Paniquée par son rêve et son incapacité à bouger, elle appela à l'aide.<br>Aussitôt, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, laissant passer une petite sorcière menue vêtue de longues robes vertes.

— Oh, vous êtes réveillée ! N'essayez pas de bouger ou de parler. Vous êtes à l'Hôpital Sainte Mangouste. Vous étiez dans le coma.

La petite femme avança jusqu'au lit d'un pas vif, saisit la pancarte qui y était accrochée et la parcourut des yeux en hochant la tête.

— Très bien. Vous avez de la chance de vous être réveillée. Vous avez plutôt bien réagi au traitement malgré... Le délai. Nous allons vous faire quelques examens et rétablir un peu vos muscles, ils sont atrophiés.

Hermione resta allongée, et tenta de mettre de l'ordre dans sa tête. Alors elle avait été dans le coma.  
>Combien de temps ? Pourquoi ? Quel était son dernier souvenir ?<br>Poudlard. La bataille.  
>Quoi d'autre ? Son esprit semblait engourdi, formuler la moindre pensée était douloureux.<br>La fuite de Harry. Le sortilège qu'elle avait reçu au cours du combat.  
>A moins que ce ne soit seulement son rêve, ou plutôt son délire ?<br>Des milliers d'autres questions se bousculaient douloureusement dans sa tête, sans qu'elle parvienne à y mettre de l'ordre.

Elle se rendit compte que penser l'épuisait, et s'assoupit.

Elle se réveilla plusieurs fois. Parfois elle était seule, parfois un sorcier ou une sorcière en robe verte l'examinait ou lui faisait boire une potion. Ces phases d'éveil étaient toujours très courtes, et son esprit restait engourdi. Elle aurait été incapable de dire combien de temps cette convalescence dura.

Puis un jour, on lui fit passer quelques tests psychologiques. Les guérisseurs refusèrent de répondre à ses questions, mais la déclarèrent apte à recevoir des visites. Les nombreuses interrogations qui lui hantaient l'esprit à l'état éveillé ne l'empêchèrent pas longtemps de retomber dans le sommeil.

Quand elle se réveilla à nouveau, Ron était là, lui souriait et lui tenait la main.  
>Il avait changé. Un peu vieilli. Mûri, plutôt. Depuis combien de temps était-elle dans ce lit au juste ?<br>Ron paraissait aussi plus sûr de lui, à tel point que cela se voyait alors même qu'il ne faisait rien d'autre qu'être assis à la regarder.

— Bonjour. Je suis venu dès qu'ils m'ont dit. Tu vas bien ?

— Ça va. Ça fait du bien de voir un visage connu. Sourtout le tien, ajouta-t-elle dans un sourire.  
>Mais j'ai besoin de réponses. Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? Que s'est-il passé après la bataille ?<p>

Ron détourna les yeux un instant. Quelque chose était passé dans son regard, comme une ombre. Hermione sentit son pouls s'accélérer. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

— Ron, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe, commanda-t-elle d'une voix ferme où transparaissait l'angoisse.

— Ça... ça ne s'est pas passé pour le mieux, Hermione. C'est... Harry, il a fui. Il a abandonné tout le monde.  
>Le Sei... Tu-Sais-Qui avait demandé qu'il se rende, et il ne l'a pas fait. Alors forcément... Il y a eu des représailles.<br>Tu as été blessée pendant la bataille. Beaucoup de gens sont morts. Ça... Il eut une hésitation.  
>Ça fait sept ans Hermione.<p>

Les yeux d'Hermione s'étaient écarquillés à mesure que Ron parlait.  
>Sept ans... Mais surtout...<br>Cette fois en plus de l'inquiétude, elle ne put dissimuler une forme de supplication dans sa voix.

— Arrête, tu me fais peur... ne me dis pas qu'il... Qu'il a gagné...

— Calme-toi Hermione, tout va bien. J'ai tout arrangé. Tu es en sécurité.

— Arrangé ? Arrangé ! Qu'est ce qui peut bien être ARRANGÉ ?

Ron baissa la tête, et eut un léger mouvement du bras.  
>Le bras gauche.<p>

Hermione sentit son sang se glacer. Elle regarda Ron droit dans les yeux, avec une intensité telle qu'il détourna le regard.  
>Puis elle ordonna, d'une voix parfaitement maîtrisée :<p>

— Ron. Montre-moi ton bras gauche.

— Her... Hermione, il faut que tu comprennes, je n'avais pas le choix je.. C'était ça ou ils...

— Ronald Weasley. Ton. Bras.

Une fureur glaciale s'était emparée d'Hermione.  
>Elle avait la certitude d'avoir raison, et pourtant elle espérait de toutes ses forces avoir tort. Ron ne pouvait pas être crétin au point de...<br>Il releva sa manche, les yeux braqués sur son propre bras pour éviter de croiser son regard.  
>Sur son bras gauche était gravée une tête de mort, avec un serpent sortant de la bouche.<p>

La Marque des Ténèbres. Le signe des Mangemorts.

Hermione secoua la tête.

— Non... non, tu n'as pas pu faire ça... Ta famille...

— Ma famille est morte Hermione !

Cette fois il y avait de la colère dans sa voix. Il se releva, et planta son regard dans le sien.

— Ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour toi. Je n'avais plus rien. Il ne reste plus que Ginny, et ce que j'ai fait je l'ai fait autant pour elle que pour toi.  
>Tu ne comprends pas ? Vous ne serez pas inquiétées.<br>Je t'ai sauvé la vie, Hermione.

— L'Ordre du Phénix...

— L'Ordre était en cendres après la bataille ! Les principaux membres sont morts au combat, ont été capturés ou ont fui. Comment pouvais-je les contacter ?  
>Et comment auraient-ils pu faire quoi que ce soit ? C'était fini. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait gagné. Je n'ai fait que composer avec cette nouvelle donnée.<p>

— Tu es devenu un Mangemort. Ce que tu combattais depuis le début.

— C'est ce qu'Il a exigé de moi ! Et puis, je combattais les Mangemorts parce qu'ils étaient ennemis de ma famille, et qu'ils voulaient tuer Harry.  
>Il ne reste presque rien de ma famille, et Harry nous a trahi. Harry a trahi tout le monde.<p>

Son ton s'adoucit.

— Je n'ai plus que toi. Hermione.

Il s'approcha pour l'enlacer.  
>Elle le repoussa avec un haut-le-cœur accompagné d'une expression de dégoût.<p>

— Ne me touche pas. Tes nouveaux amis Mangemorts n'apprécieraient pas que tu corrompes ton Sang Pur avec une Sang-de-Bourbe comme moi.

Une nouvelle fois, Ron regarda ailleurs.

— Ils s'en moquent. En tant que Sang Pur, je suis théoriquement marié avec une vraie sorcière, et ce que je fais avec les Sang-de-Bourbe me regarde.  
>Tant que... tant qu'il n'y a pas... de bâtard, finit Ron, sur un ton hésitant.<p>

Il avait prononcé ces derniers mots alors qu'Hermione se demandait quel était le traitement réservé aux sorciers nés de parents moldus sous le règne de Voldemort, si ce traitement n'était pas la mort. Elle eut alors une terrible intuition, mais hésita même à formuler l'idée dans son esprit tant elle lui paraissait odieuse.

— Tu es marié et... elle porta une main à son ventre. Tu les as laissés me stériliser ? Vous stérilisez les nés-moldus et les Hybrides?

C'était la goutte de trop. Sa colère explosa d'un coup.  
>Un instant elle était à moitié abattue, l'instant suivant elle avait retrouvé toutes son énergie et bondissait de son lit pour frapper Ron de toutes ses forces.<br>Ron surpris tomba sous le choc, et encaissa durement les coups de poings rageurs qu'Hermione lui assénait en plein visage.

— IMBÉCILE DE ROUQUIN ! POURRITURE D'ENFOIRÉ DE MANGEMORT !

La petite sorcière en robe verte jaillit dans la pièce, la maîtrisa avec un sort d'entrave, et la réexpédia sur son lit d'un coup de baguette.  
>Furieuse, Hermione tenta de se débattre, mais en vain. Des larmes de rage troublaient sa vue.<br>La sorcière en vert était partie. Ron s'était relevé, et la regardait avec un air profondément choqué.

— Attention à ce que tu fais, je n'ai pas pour habitude de tolérer qu'on me manque de respect. Tu devrais être reconnaissante que je t'aie permis de vivre.  
>Tu as de la chance que je sois devenu quelqu'un. Personne n'aurait déboursé un sou pour payer une chambre d'hôpital à une Sang-de-Bourbe pendant sept ans.<br>Mais je pardonne ton ingratitude, c'est certainement le choc de se réveiller après si longtemps et que tant de choses aient changé.

— Écoute-toi. On dirait Lucius Malefoy.  
>Alors finalement tu l'as eu le succès que tu voulais tant. Tu es sorti de l'ombre de Harry. Tu es devenu puissant et redouté. Tu es fier de toi ?<p>

— Et pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit d'être ambitieux ?  
>J'ai toujours été comparé, d'abord à mes frères, puis à Harry. Je les ai toujours suivi. J'étais le petit frère Weasley, puis l'ami du grand Potter.<br>Mais ils ne sont plus là. Aujourd'hui je suis Ronald Weasley. Les gens me respectent pour qui je suis, pour ce que je fais. Pas pour ce que font mes frères ou mes amis.

Hermione secoua la tête, réprima un sanglot.

— La seule chose que tu as faite, c'est te cacher dans une ombre encore plus grande, murmura-t-elle.  
>Tu n'es pas devenu quelqu'un. Tu as fait au plus facile, et suivi le seul leader disponible.<br>Tu es devenu le serviteur du Mal en personne. Sors d'ici, je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi.

Ron ne répondit rien. Il resta là à la fixer, immobile, interdit, le visage impénétrable.  
>Les secondes paraissaient s'étendre à l'infini. Allait-il la frapper ? Lui lancer un maléfice ?<p>

Finalement il se détourna, et dans un mouvement de cape quitta la pièce sans se retourner ni daigner fermer la porte.


	4. La Volonté du Seigneur

Des pâles lueurs de la ville au bruit des voitures, la pluie incessante paraissait tout absorber et atténuer.  
>C'était une pluie froide, morne, qui semblait glacer les os et ôter toute pensée positive.<br>Elle semblait presque vivre et avoir une volonté propre tant son effet était intense.

John se leva péniblement de son coin de rue, ramassa les quelques pièces contenues dans la tasse qui était posée devant lui et les fourra dans une poche intérieure.  
>Il rassembla ses maigres possessions, et partit en quête d'un abri.<p>

_Cette nuit plus que toutes les précédentes, _pensa John_, empeste la Mort. Cette pluie qui s'abat sur nous sans cesse comme une calamité y est pour quelque chose._  
><em>Il n'est pas naturel qu'au mois de Juin Londres soit aussi froide que l'Enfer.<em>

Il fit le signe de la croix, et murmura « _Que Dieu nous protège_. »

Il erra dans les ruelles de longues minutes, mais toutes les places abritées étaient déjà prises par d'autres sans-abris endormis.  
>John s'arrêta un instant devant une mère et son très jeune enfant. Il leur laissa la moitié de son maigre pécule et prononça une courte bénédiction.<p>

Il avait beau vivre dans la rue depuis longtemps, son cœur continuait de se révolter lorsqu'il voyait un enfant dormir dehors.  
>Les ''vieux'' comme lui, il pouvait l'accepter, mais pas les enfants.<br>Ceux qui survivaient devenaient des bêtes sauvages, prêts à toutes les bassesses pour une chance de s'en sortir.

_« Le Seigneur me pardonne pour ce que j'ai commis dans ma jeunesse pour échapper à la rue._  
><em>Et qu'Il garde ce bébé de suivre une telle voie. Qu'Il lui offre un avenir meilleur que le mien »<em>, pria John en poursuivant sa route.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange dans sa vision périphérique. Dans une ruelle qui lui avait parue vide et inintéressante, il avait cru voir du mouvement.

Il se tourna pour mieux regarder, mais alors l'impression de désintérêt et de vide se fit plus présente, presque pressante. John se concentra, et avança vers la ruelle.  
>Puis d'un coup, l'impression disparut, et il pût voir et entendre les personnes qui se trouvaient là.<p>

A savoir deux hommes. L'un, à terre, paraissait terrifié et gémissait. Le second, debout, tournait le dos à John ; et était habillé de manière étrange.  
>Il portait une sorte de cape et des robes. Sa tête était recouverte par une capuche, et il brandissait son bras vers celui qui était au sol.<p>

_—_Parle, moldu ! Qui a fait ça ? Qui a tué cet homme dans la ruelle ?  
>Fais bien attention à ta réponse, Crabbe était un ami, et si je ne peux pas retrouver celui qui a fait ça, c'est sur toi que s'abattra ma vengeance.<p>

_—_Pitié... Je ne sais rien.. Pitié...

John sentit un frisson glacé parcourir son échine quand il vit que l'homme tenait en fait une sorte de baguette de bois dans la main, et que c'était elle qu'il brandissait vers l'autre.  
>Des souvenirs enfouis refirent brutalement surface. Les fantômes de son enfance revenaient, en cette époque aussi sombre que celle dont ils dataient.<br>Il faisait froid aussi, à l'époque. Et les deux hommes en capes et robes noires accomplissaient des choses impossibles et terrifiantes en agitant leurs baguettes.  
>Puis ils les avaient braquées vers John et ses parents...<p>

Sa raison luttait._ Non.. Non, c'est impossible. J'avais rêvé. J'avais forcément rêvé._

Mais l'homme à la baguette prononça le mot «_ Endoloris_ », et l'homme à terre se tordit de douleur en poussant des hurlements déchirants.  
>Son corps prenait des postures impossibles, et le bruit sinistre d'os brisés se fit entendre plusieurs fois. Les cris qu'il poussait étaient à peine humains.<p>

John eut l'impression de sombrer dans l'un de ses cauchemars.  
>Endoloris. Il avait déjà entendu ce mot par le passé. Et vu ses effets sur des êtres humains. Ses propres parents.<br>Et _senti _lui-même la douleur. Inimaginable. Insoutenable. Impossible à oublier, même pour un enfant de six ans.

Il était une nouvelle fois là, paralysé par la terreur, à assister à la torture et la violence déchaînées par une force surnaturelle, un envoyé du démon.

Puis tout d'un coup, il reprit le dessus. La panique reflua, laissant émerger la rage pure. Une rage vieille de bien des années, canalisée et dissimulée sous de la peur.  
>Censurée pour échapper à la folie. Tous ses efforts pour oublier pendant ses années à l'orphelinat catholique venaient d'être balayés en un instant.<br>Il n'avait pas rêvé, toutes ces années auparavant, pas plus qu'il ne rêvait maintenant. Malgré le choc, c'était une sorte de libération.  
>Il n'était pour rien dans la mort de ses parents. Il n'était pas fou. Ils avaient bien été tués par magie.<p>

Une main sûre se referma sur son couteau, et avant qu'il ne se rende compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire, il se ruait vers le magicien tortionnaire.  
>Si l'autre l'avait entendu arriver, il n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir, car avant de pouvoir faire le moindre mouvement le sorcier reçut la lame en pleine gorge.<p>

John dégagea la lame, et la planta entre les côtes. Encore. Et encore. Et encore. Il s'acharna jusqu'à ce que l'autre ne bouge plus, plantant la lame avec sauvagerie, s'éclaboussant du sang de sa victime.

Puis sa colère décrût, et il lâcha son arme, pris d'horreur par le crime qu'il venait de commettre.  
>Sa main tremblante et ensanglantée trouva la croix qu'il portait en pendentif, la souillant de rouge. Il pria désespérément pour le salut de son âme et pour celle de l'homme qu'il avait tué.<p>

Il sursauta quand il entendit un râle. C'était le second homme, celui qui s'était fait torturer par le sorcier.  
>Il était dans un sale état. Probablement à l'agonie. John ressentit de la honte de ne pas s'être occupé de lui plus tôt, au lieu de s'acharner sur le cadavre ou de prier.<p>

Il sortit sa bible, et s'apprêta à recueillir ses dernières paroles.  
>Le mourant murmura simplement :<p>

— Merci... Merci... La douleur... partie... Soyez béni... merci...

Puis il rendit son dernier soupir. John recommanda son âme au Seigneur.

La reconnaissance de cet homme le rassurait sur la justification de son geste. Son meurtre n'avait pas été inutile.  
>Il avait tenté de protéger un innocent.<br>Et puis, il lui semblait bien que... Il ouvrit sa bible à Exode chapitre 22, et lut le verset 17 : "_Tu ne laisseras point vivre le magicien"_.

Totalement rassuré maintenant qu'il savait qu'il n'avait fait qu'accomplir la volonté de Dieu, il retourna vers sa victime, et la fouilla.

Il récupéra la baguette et une bourse pleine de pièces d'or et d'argent.  
>Sur le bras gauche, il remarqua un étrange tatouage. Une tête de mort avalant ou crachant un serpent. Le même symbole était repris sur les vêtements.<br>John prit conscience qu'il était maculé de sang.  
>Il prit la cape du cadavre, sur laquelle curieusement le sang et la saleté du sol ne semblaient pas avoir laissé de traces.<br>Se promener en ville avec des vêtements visiblement ensanglantés était rarement une bonne idée.

Sans même avoir besoin de réfléchir ou décider quoi que ce soit, il savait ce qu'il avait à faire désormais.  
>Ce magicien n'était pas seul. Il avait des semblables, tout aussi dangereux que lui, et leur existence était une insulte à la face du Seigneur.<br>Et la mission que Dieu avait confiée à John était de les retrouver, et de les renvoyer devant leur créateur.

Peut-être avait-il été choisi parce que ses parents avaient été victimes de l'un d'entre eux. Peut-être aussi était-ce une épreuve pour qu'il se rachète de ses crimes.  
>Quoi qu'il en fut, c'était le Signe qu'il avait attendu toutes ces années. Et il était prêt à accomplir son destin, si telle était la volonté de Dieu.<p>

Il partit vers les quartiers les plus mal famés, ceux où la police ne passait jamais, ceux qu'il avait juré de ne plus arpenter. Ceux où vivait son passé de crimes et de péchés.

D'un pas sûr, il entra dans une petite épicerie de nuit. Elle était vide, à l'exception d'un grand homme roux et barbu derrière le comptoir, qui fumait. Le vendeur eut l'air surpris de voir John.

— John ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que tu t'étais fait moine. Si tu cherches du travail...

John l'interrompit en posant sur le comptoir une poignée de pièces d'or.

— Dan, il me faut un flingue.


	5. Les Effaceurs

Ron avançait d'un pas vif dans les couloirs de l'Hôpital.

Sur son passage, les médicomages s'écartaient comme il se doit, en s'inclinant légèrement.

Il tenta de conserver un visage sévère et impassible, mais comme d'habitude cette reconnaissance de son rang et de son importance flattait son ego.  
>Il n'en avait pas toujours été ainsi. Lors de son adoubement, il avait ressenti une certaine honte de trahir ainsi les valeurs de sa famille...<br>Mais maintenant, cela allait mieux. Il était respecté et traité avec dignité.  
>Pourquoi aurait-il continué à s'en vouloir alors que tout le monde autour de lui le félicitait de son choix ?<br>Alors que ce choix lui avait apporté le respect et la déférence de ses pairs.  
>Pourquoi avoir honte de faire le seul choix possible ?<p>

Mais son humeur s'assombrit lorsque le motif de sa visite lui revint brutalement en tête.  
>Hermione s'était réveillée, et ne semblait pas voir les choses sous le même angle que lui.<br>Il avait attendu son réveil avec angoisse toutes ces années. Il avait sincèrement espéré qu'elle irait mieux, il l'avait veillée des jours entiers.  
>Il pensait qu'elle le comprendrait, elle qui le comprenait mieux que personne.<br>Il espérait pouvoir l'avoir enfin à ses côtés.

Mais quand enfin il avait eu le soulagement de la voir consciente, elle n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que lui cracher au visage et le rejeter tout entier, sans chercher à le comprendre.  
>Les sacrifices qu'il avait faits pour elle, elle les avait balayés d'un revers de main méprisant.<p>

Elle avait pris le parti de Harry. Harry le traître, le lâche, le déserteur. L'ennemi numéro un.  
>Celui qui avait laissé ses amis, ses camarades et ses professeurs mourir pour lui, alors qu'il s'enfuyait pour son propre salut.<br>L'homme qui se prétendait l'ami de Ron, mais avait causé la mort de sa famille en l'abandonnant.  
>L'homme qui avait failli le noyer en le précipitant dans un lac, alors qu'il était encore prêt à le suivre.<br>Celui pour qui il s'était battu, mais qui ne s'est jamais battu pour lui.

Le sorcier le plus haï de Grande-Bretagne.  
>Celui qui aurait dû être le seul à mourir et qui avait été le seul à survivre.<br>L'Élu qui avait refusé son destin.

Ron s'aperçut que des flammes rouges jaillissaient de sa baguette. Il tenta de se calmer.

Hermione aurait-elle préféré qu'il fasse comme Harry ? Refuser d'accepter l'évidente défaite, et se cacher pour survivre ?  
>Elle l'avait rejeté, lui, qui avait fait le choix de sacrifier tout ce en quoi il pensait croire, pour lui sauver la vie.<br>Lui qui avait pris soin d'elle toutes ces années.  
>Qui avait fait en sorte qu'elle guérisse ; et qu'elle puisse échapper à la persécution des gens de son sang.<br>Comment une telle ingratitude était-elle possible ?

Son choix, qui avait paru difficile, mais nécessaire au moment où il l'avait pris, paraissait bien vide de sens maintenant que Hermione le rejetait.  
>Et l'opinion de tous ces gens qui le respectaient et s'écartaient devant lui semblait bien moins importante et valorisante.<p>

Il avait l'impression de retomber des années en arrière, quand le visage désapprobateur de son père venait hanter son sommeil peu après son rapprochement avec le côté Black de sa famille, et son choix de devenir Mangemort.

Cela allait changer. Cela devait changer. Il ferait voir à Hermione la réalité, et l'accepter.  
>Elle qui était si intelligente, elle comprendrait forcément. Quand elle verrait, elle comprendrait.<br>Elle reconnaîtrait avoir eu tort.  
>Elle le remercierait pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle.<br>Et plus jamais elle ne viendrait lui reparler de Harry.

Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre de Hermione, il hésita un instant, puis frappa.  
>Il n'entendit pas de réponse, mais entra malgré tout.<p>

Elle était allongée en position fœtale sur son lit. Elle paraissait minuscule et vulnérable vu de là. Elle avait manifestement pleuré.  
>Ron sentit dans son cœur un élan de compassion et d'affection pour elle.<br>Toute sa rancœur sembla se dissiper en un regard sur elle.  
>Elle était seule, désorientée. Elle avait perdu sept ans de sa vie, et se retrouvait plongée dans un monde où tous ses repères avaient disparu.<br>Tous les combats qu'elle avait menés dans sa vie précédant son coma avaient été perdus. Voldemort était le maître de la Grande-Bretagne, et pratiquement de l'Europe.

Il mourait d'envie de la prendre dans ses bras, mais il n'osait pas. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer, et le souvenir de ses coups était encore cuisant.  
>Alors il resta dans l'embrasure, à la regarder, dans l'espoir qu'elle fasse le premier pas.<br>En vain. Elle restait là, allongée, à le regarder dans les yeux sans rien dire.

N'y tenant plus, il fit un pas dans la chambre.

—Hermione, je suis désolé... Mais essaie de m'écouter...

—Tais-toi, idiot !

Et elle lui sauta au cou, et l'étreignit.  
>L'angoisse de Ron retomba d'un seul coup, et il se détendit.<br>Tout allait bien. Elle le pardonnait. Elle l'aimait toujours.  
>Il chercha quelque chose d'approprié à dire.<p>

— Ça va aller, Hermione... Ça va aller, je suis là.

Comme pour lui répondre, elle se serra plus fort contre lui. Ron versa une larme de soulagement.  
>Le fait de sentir son contact lui fit enfin réaliser qu'elle était vraiment sortie du coma, qu'elle était là à nouveau, avec lui.<br>Ses rêves allaient se réaliser ; une nouvelle vie commençait. Aucun jour de son existence n'avait été plus beau que celui-là.  
>Ils pourraient vivre ensemble et heureux.<br>Il avait fait le bon choix. Il avait beaucoup sacrifié, mais ça en valait la peine. Lui et Hermione étaient enfin réunis.

Il pouvait sentir ses bras le serrer, l'odeur de ses cheveux, l'humidité de ses larmes dans son cou, sa poitrine se soulever contre la sienne au rythme de ses respirations...  
>Sa main fouillant dans sa poche...<p>

Elle rompit l'étreinte, s'écarta rapidement de lui, verrouilla la porte d'un coup de baguette et la pointa sur lui.  
>Sa main tremblait légèrement, mais ses yeux étaient menaçants.<p>

Surpris, hébété, Ron chercha par réflexe sa baguette, sans la trouver.  
>Il mit plusieurs secondes à comprendre ce qui se passait. C'était elle qui l'avait à la main, évidemment.<br>Il sentit l'adrénaline monter. Problèmes en perspective. Tout s'était pourtant passé à merveille jusqu'à une minute plus tôt.  
>Il fit un pas un avant.<p>

—Hermione, rends-moi...

—_Impedimenta ! _

Ron sentit le maléfice d'entrave se resserrer autour de lui. Il tenta de lutter, mais le sortilège l'avait immobilisé presque totalement. Il était sous le choc. Elle venait de lui prendre sa baguette et de s'en servir contre lui. Mais à quoi jouait-elle ?  
>Hermione le fixait sans ciller.<br>Ron tenta de déchiffrer son regard, et y vit colère, détermination et ...était-ce de la pitié ?

—Au cas où il te viendrait l'idée d'appeler à l'aide, Mangemort, j'ai insonorisé la pièce en même temps que j'ai bloqué la porte.  
>Nous sommes donc seuls ; et ça tombe bien parce que j'ai des questions pour toi.<br>En fait j'en ai beaucoup, mais je laisserai d'abord de côté les moins urgentes.

—Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

—Est-ce qu'on peut transplaner d'ici ? Est-ce que ma mémoire a été modifiée ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait la dernière année avant la Bataille de Poudlard ?  
>J'ai le souvenir d'être allée en cours comme tous les ans, mais il y a trop d'incohérences.<br>Et Harry n'y serait jamais allé, ça aurait été trop dangereux. S'il est parti faire autre chose, je l'ai forcément accompagné.

—Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? J'étais à Poudlard et toi aussi, souviens-toi.  
>Tu as rêvé pendant sept ans Hermione. Ce coma t'a laissée totalement désorientée.<br>Allez, maintenant libère-moi et rends-moi ma baguette avant de faire quelque chose de vraiment grave.

—Qui peut confirmer qu'on était à l'École ? Qui d'autre a survécu à la bataille et aux persécutions ? Mes amis sont-ils tous morts ?  
>Es-tu certain que ta mémoire n'a pas été altérée aussi ?<br>Et qu'est-ce qui a déclenché la bataille ? Ne me dis pas que c'est la présence de Harry dans le château, je le sais très bien.  
>Je veux savoir ce qu'il faisait là. Pourquoi a-t-il décidé de se jeter dans ce piège, si c'était pour ensuite refuser de se livrer ?<p>

Ron commençait à paniquer. Il était en très mauvaise posture. Elle paraissait vraiment furieuse, et elle avait sa baguette. Il était évident qu'elle ne plaisantait pas.  
>Mais ce qu'il redoutait le plus, ce n'était pas elle, c'était la punition que lui risquait si elle s'échappait.<br>Si le Maître soupçonnait qu'il avait permis à Hermione de s'échapper, il le tuerait ; surtout que Ron n'avait pas encore pensé à lui annoncer qu'elle était sortie du coma...

—Relâche-moi Hermione. Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal. Tu poses cent questions à la seconde, on dirait une folle.  
>Tes souvenirs ne sont pas fabriqués. Tu es une fille raisonnable et intelligente, alors tu sais que la meilleure chose à faire est de me rendre...<p>

—FERME-LA ! Réponds à mes questions ! Si je m'écoutais je te tuerais pour ce que tu as fait !  
>Je te hais ! Je te hais, Mangemort ! J'ai dépassé le stade de la déception, et toi celui de ma capacité de pardon.<br>Maintenant RÉPONDS ou je te jure que je te fais regretter de ...

La porte explosa vers l'intérieur de la pièce.  
>Ron reçut un débris en plein ventre, et simultanément sentit le sortilège d'entrave se briser.<br>Il tomba à terre sous la puissance du choc.

Quatre sorciers masqués firent irruption dans la pièce, en position de combat, baguettes dirigées vers Hermione.

Les sortilèges fusèrent instantanément, mais les premiers s'écrasèrent sur un bouclier qu'elle avait placé autour d'elle, lui offrant un fugace répit.  
>La barrière magique céda sous les attaques conjuguées des attaquants, mais Hermione avait eu le temps de transplaner.<p>

Le calme retomba alors brutalement sur la pièce.  
>Les murs étaient criblés d'impacts de sortilèges encore fumants, les débris de la porte jonchaient le sol de la pièce, et le lit était à moitié détruit.<br>Tout s'était passé en une fraction de seconde.

Ron se releva, et reconnut les arrivants à leur uniforme.  
>Des Effaceurs. Le récent corps qui remplaçait la fonction d'Oubliator ; avec plus d'efficacité, et des méthodes parfois expéditives.<br>Ils pouvaient notamment supprimer les témoins au lieu de simplement modifier la mémoire.  
>Ron frissonna à l'idée qu'ils étaient venus pour Hermione.<br>Ils avaient donc appris qu'elle était sortie du coma, alors qu'il n'en avait pas fait le rapport...  
>La situation se dégradait de seconde en seconde. Et dire que quelques minutes auparavant il la serrait dans ses bras...<br>Les seuls points positifs, c'est qu'ils étaient témoins que Ron ne l'avait pas intentionnellement libérée, et qu'ils avaient tout autant que lui échoué à l'empêcher de fuir.

Il se dirigea vers le chef de groupe, reconnaissable à son uniforme spécifique, et se présenta.

—Mangemort Ronald Weasley. Identifiez-vous, Effaceur.

Le sorcier ne s'identifia pas, et pointa sa baguette sur lui.  
>Ron esquissa un geste vers sa poche pour dégainer la sienne... Mais c'était idiot. Elle n'y était pas, naturellement.<p>

—Que vous a-t-elle dit ? L'interrogea l'Effaceur. Se souvenait-elle de quelque chose ? Et vous, quels sont vos souvenirs des années 97 - 98 ?

—Comment osez-vous ? Je suis Mangemort ! Vous ne pouvez pas me traiter de cette façon !

Mais en même temps qu'il prononçait cette phrase, Ron comprit qu'elle était fausse.  
>Les Effaceurs obéissaient toujours a des instructions précises, même si le plus souvent ils ne comprenaient pas le pourquoi, justement pour préserver le secret.<br>Si l'un d'eux le menaçait avec sa baguette, c'était qu'il en avait reçu l'ordre. Même les questions qu'il posait étaient probablement dictées.

Il repensa à ce qu'avait dit Hermione sur les souvenirs modifiés. La présence d'Effaceurs n'était sûrement pas une coïncidence.  
>Décidément, tout s'effondrait. La peur lui serra la gorge. La haine de Hermione à son encontre risquait de bientôt devenir la moindre de ses préoccupations.<br>Les Effaceurs n'avaient pas exactement la réputation d'être des plaisantins, et s'ils prenaient le risque de menacer un Mangemort, ça devait être du sérieux.

—Vous aviez pour ordre de signaler immédiatement si elle se réveillait, reprit le sorcier masqué. Les altérations de mémoire fonctionnent mal sur les sujets dans le coma, elle avait besoin d'un rappel.  
>Tout comme vous... ajouta l'Effaceur en empoignant Ron par le col, alors que ses subordonnés levèrent à l'unisson leur baguette vers lui.<p> 


	6. Le Sort qu'ils Méritent

Theodore avait laissé de côté la plupart des affaires en cours, pour se concentrer sur la traque de Harry Potter.

Il avait quasiment résolu seul l'affaire du meurtre de Crabbe. Restaient les détails administratifs de paperasserie, et il préférait laisser ça à ses collègues.  
>Il n'y avait plus de mystère à résoudre, il ne trouvait plus aucun intérêt à s'occuper de ce cas.<p>

Potter, par contre, présentait un challenge, et le personnage lui-même était indéniablement beaucoup plus fascinant.

Même si dans la propagande actuelle, son image était surtout utilisée pour décourager toute rébellion, Theo voyait en lui bien plus que l'archétype de l'opposition vaine.

Peut-être parce qu'ils avaient été à Poudlard en même temps, ou peut être parce que Potter était un orphelin et que lui-même était orphelin de sa mère et avait été élevé par un père absent et vieillissant, Theo éprouvait une forme de sympathie pour le personnage.

Alors que d'autres y voyaient une cause d'infamie, le fait que Potter ait choisi de sauver sa vie plutôt que de se rendre à Voldemort ne faisait que le rendre plus humain et sympathique aux yeux de Theodore.

Un élu parfait, un opposant total, une simple image en négatif de Voldemort aurait eu un charisme bien plus limité que celui que dégageait la légende Potter n'en déplaise à ceux qui le détestaient sans conditions, soit par loyauté pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres soit par espoir déçu...

Theo aimait les histoires qui n'étaient pas écrites à l'avance, et le fait que Potter ait fait mentir le destin était encore un bon point pour lui.

Décidément, traquer Potter, apprendre à le connaître et à penser comme lui serait une mission des plus intéressantes.

Theo était en train de repenser à ses années à Poudlard en commun avec Potter, et de se demander si Drago Malefoy ferait partie des Mangemorts assignés à la traque, quand ce dernier fit justement irruption dans son bureau. Le Mangemort fit une révérence un peu plus brève qu'il ne convenait à une personne du sang de Theodore.  
>Theo se leva et inclina à son tour la tête en direction de Malefoy, tout aussi brièvement.<br>Il ne voulait pas froisser le Mangemort, mais il n'était pas non plus question de le laisser se placer implicitement au-dessus de lui.

— Nott. Lieutenant. J'ai à te parler de l'affaire Crabbe.

— J'ai déjà résolu cette affaire il me semble. J'ai vu ça avec un de tes collègues. Avery je crois, mais il a gardé son visage masqué, alors je ne saurais être catégorique.

— C'est justement de lui dont je viens te parler. Il est mort. Saigné vif à quelques rues du cadavre de Crabbe, et tu es la dernière personne à lui avoir parlé.

— Étonnant. Avez-vous retrouvé un moldu avec lui ? C'était le témoin de l'affaire Crabbe.  
>C'est peut-être lui le meurtrier...<p>

— Un moldu, tuer un sorcier armé ? Ne sois pas ridicule... Mais viens toi-même en juger. Cette affaire est de ton ressort.  
>Il paraît que tu es doué. J'ai besoin de ton flair sur les scènes de crime. Un meurtre de Mangemort est toujours une affaire prioritaire.<p>

Quelques minutes plus tard, Theo était dehors, sous la fine pluie incessante et dans la brume matinale glacée qui engluait les rues mornes de Londres. Le ciel était si chargé de nuages qu'il aurait aussi bien pu faire encore nuit tant tout était sombre.  
>Décidément il faudrait songer à brider les détraqueurs. Leur effet sur le temps devenait vraiment difficilement supportable.<p>

Avery, au moins, n'avait plus à s'inquiéter du surnombre des détraqueurs ni des perturbations météorologiques qu'ils causaient.

Son cadavre était salement amoché. Il portait de nombreuses plaies un peu partout sur le corps.

Le sang qui s'en était échappé avait repeint en rouge une bonne part du sol de la ruelle, malgré l'humidité qui avait tendance à le délaver.

Le Mangemort avait manifestement été délesté de sa cape, et sa baguette n'était visible nulle part.  
>Tout comme le moldu qu'il était censé interroger avant sa mort...<p>

Drago Malefoy lui dit quelque chose, mais Theodore ne l'écoutait pas. Il était concentré sur la scène. Ses yeux captaient tous les détails de la ruelle, son cerveau éliminait ceux qui étaient sans importance, et reliait entre eux les autres.

Il marmonna quelques formules, et des sortilèges de révélation lui donnèrent quelques fragments d'images, des traces partielles de passages, des réminiscences des sorts lancés là autant d'informations qu'il s'employa à trier et connecter à mesure qu'il les collectait.

Il se pencha sur le corps, et l'examina plus en détail.

Puis il repartit vers l'extrémité de la ruelle, et analysa les restes du repousse-moldu posé par le Mangemort pour interroger tranquillement son témoin. Il avait été franchi. Par un moldu. Deux fois, à l'aller et au retour. Probablement mal installé.

— Un moldu.

— Pardon ? Que dis-tu, Nott ?

— Je dis que c'est un moldu qui a tué ce Mangemort. Ce monsieur Avery. Mais pas celui qu'il interrogeait. Un autre moldu, qui a réussi à franchir le repousse-moldu.

— C'est ridicule.

— Pourtant, Malefoy je suis en mesure d'affirmer que ces plaies n'ont aucune origine magique, et qu'elles ont probablement été infligées à l'aide d'un couteau. Il est presque certain que ce sont elles qui ont causé la mort.  
>Je peux aussi affirmer avec une quasi-certitude que les seuls sorts lancés ici hier soir l'ont été par la baguette de Mr. Avery ici gisant.<br>Et surtout, je suis absolument certain qu'un moldu a bel et bien franchi ce repousse-moldu alors qu'il était encore censé être actif.

Malefoy resta sans rien dire un moment, les yeux fixés sur le cadavre. Theodore attendit qu'il parle.

— Ces moldus auront ce qu'ils méritent. Ils doivent apprendre à respecter leurs maîtres. De toute urgence. Oui, de toute urgence.

— Tu veux dire une guerre ?

— Je ne sais pas ce que tu sais ou crois savoir, Nott, mais occupe-toi de ton travail.

— Justement. Je suis désolé que les Mangemorts aient perdu deux de leurs membres en si peu de temps, mais si tu le permets je vais laisser la fin de cette enquête à mes collègues.  
>Depuis hier, mon travail consiste à retrouver Harry Potter. Aussi je souhaiterais retourner m'y atteler.<p>

Cette phrase eut l'effet espéré. Malefoy tressaillit à l'évocation de Potter, et regarda Theo intensément.

— On t'a admis dans l'opération Thunder ?  
>On m'en avait certainement informé avant même de te l'apprendre, naturellement. Je suppose que j'ai simplement oublié.<br>En tout cas, bienvenue à bord. C'est une glorieuse mission que nous nous devons d'accomplir, et un grand honneur d'y participer.

— Eh bien merci.

Theodore sourit intérieurement. Ce pathétique paon prétentieux était bien de la partie alors. En tant que rival de toujours de Potter, ça n'avait rien de surprenant.

Il espérait peut-être se donner de l'importance. Le nom de ''l'opération'', le secret surfait qui l'entourait et la solennité factice de ses acteurs amusaient Theo, mais étaient tout à fait de nature à séduire un Drago Malefoy en quête de reconnaissance et de rachat de réputation pour sa famille et son nom. Encore un qui avait bien trouvé sa vocation de Mangemort.

Par contre la confirmation d'une guerre en préparation prêtait bien moins à sourire. La devise officielle "La Magie est Puissance" n'était que trop entrée dans les esprits, et tout le monde semblait persuadé que soumettre les moldus serait une partie de plaisir...

Jusqu'à quel point Voldemort et le ministère croyaient-ils leur propre propagande, et à quel degré étaient-ils conscients de la dangerosité des moldus ? De ces réponses dépendrait l'avenir des Sorciers.

Car même avec l'effet de surprise et la plupart de leurs dirigeants soumis à l'Imperium, les moldus n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère. Soumettre un nombre aussi important serait difficile.  
>Même dans le relativement petit monde magique, des résistants s'élevaient. Combien de moldus en feraient autant ?<p> 


	7. La Mission du Mangemort

« Que t'a-t-elle dit ? »

La voix glacée et sifflante du Maître fit sursauter Ron.  
>Il n'était toujours pas à l'aise en la présence de Voldemort. Certains ne s'y faisaient jamais, y compris parmi les Mangemorts de longue date.<p>

Le lieu où ils se trouvaient n'était pas pour le rassurer. La lumière tremblotante des torches prenait une teinte glauque, et donnait des mouvements surnaturels aux ombres. Les murs aveugles de pierre sombre semblaient étouffer toute énergie et toute vie. Le plus fort des hommes qui passait plus de quelques heures dans le quartier général de Voldemort en ressortait faible comme un vieillard.  
>Seul le Seigneur des ténèbres lui-même ne semblait pas affecté.<p>

Ron s'agenouilla et courba l'échine jusqu'à ce que son front touche terre.

— Rien, Maître. Elle n'a rien dit. Rien qui ait du sens.

— Ne me mens pas, Weasley. Lord Voldemort ne peut être dupé.

La menace glaça le sang de Ron. le Maître semblait réellement furieux contre lui. Il allait le tuer, c'était fini...

— Elle.. Elle m'a demandé ce qu'elle avait fait l'année de votre prise de pouvoir. Elle délirait. La plupart de ses paroles n'avaient aucun sens. Je n'ai rien dit... Pitié...

— Et comment s'est-elle échappée ?

— Elle à réussi a me voler ma baguette, Maître. Je suis désolé. Elle a transplané quand les Effaceurs l'ont attaquée. Pardonnez mon échec, par pitié. Ne me punissez pas trop sévèrement. Je la retrouverai et je vous la livrerai si je le dois. Je me rattraperai. S'il vous plaît... Pitié...

— _ENDOLORIS !_

Ron hurla de douleur. Il avait l'impression que chaque fibre de son corps était transpercée par une aiguille incandescente. Tous ses muscles paraissaient en feu. Ses os semblaient tous à la fois être broyés par un étau. Quand la douleur cessa, il fut surpris de constater que son corps était intact, tant la souffrance avait été intense.  
>Voldemort semblait un peu calmé, et parla sur un ton presque doux, qui était loin de rassurer Ron.<p>

— Bien... Tu veux lui faire payer, n'est-ce pas Weasley ? C'est elle qui t'a mis dans cette situation... délicate. Elle t'a rejeté et volé ta baguette. C'est une Sang-de-Bourbe et une hors-la-loi. Tu comprends bien que je ne peux pas tolérer le défi ? Elle va mourir.

— Je sais, Maître.. Ce n'est que j... justice. Je la traquerai pour vous, Maître. Si telle est la tâche que vous me donnez, je l'exécuterai.

Le regard de Voldemort se fit plus intense. Ron avait l'impression que ses yeux pouvaient voir à travers lui comme s'il était transparent. Il sentait presque le Seigneur des Ténèbres fouiller son âme, pour vérifier s'il disait vrai.  
>Ron s'était attendu à cela, et s'était employé à chasser les doutes de son esprit. Il pensait être sincère quand il disait vouloir livrer Hermione.<br>Il était réellement en colère contre elle. Elle l'avait définitivement rejeté. Elle l'avait attaqué, et elle était partie, le rendant responsable de sa fuite.  
>Il était logique qu'il la déteste. Il n'avait aucune raison rationnelle de vouloir sa survie.<br>Quand il pensait à elle, il ne ressentait que de la rage. Il voulait qu'elle souffre autant que lui.  
>Le Maître verrait qu'il était sincère. Il le verrait, et lui laisserait une chance de se racheter.<br>Une chance de survivre...

— Tu as fait montre de faiblesse en voulant la sauver, puis en te laissant aller avec elle au point de baisser ta garde. Je pense que cette fois tu as retenu la leçon, Weasley. L'amour est une faiblesse.  
>Ta famille a été décimée à cause de l'amour que vous vous portiez les uns les autres. Les alliés de Potter sont morts à cause de leur volonté de le protéger. Ce vieux fou de Dumbledore qui tenait l'amour en si haute estime est aussi mort à cause de ce sentiment insensé.<br>Désormais tu comprendras tout cela. Et cela te rendra fort. J'ai besoin de soldats comme toi.

— Merci, Maître. Je ferai ce que vous m'ordonnerez, fit Ron avec soulagement.

— Je le sais. Tu ne vas pas chercher la Sang-De-Bourbe. J'ai une autre mission pour toi.

— Laquelle, Maître ?

— Tu vas rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix, et les espionner pour moi.

— Maître ? Ils ne me feront plus jamais confiance. Ils savent que je vous ai rejoint.

— Crois-tu que je sois un idiot, Weasley ? Tu vas leur livrer une information qu'ils jugeront capitale. Et comme elle sera vraie et que jamais ils ne penseront que j'aurais pu laisser volontairement échapper cette information, ils seront enclins à te faire confiance. Si ça ne suffit pas, tu prêteras pour eux un Serment Inviolable. J'ai mis au point un sortilège qui t'immunisera au Serment.  
>Obéis, sers-moi bien, et tu vivras. Si tu réussis, je ne te tuerai pas pour l'avoir laissée fuir.<p>

Ron sentit soudain sa Marque le brûler. Il désigna son bras à Voldemort.

— Maître... La Marque...

— Je sais, idiot. Je le sens aussi. Il semblerait que ce bon vieux Lucius ait des ennuis. Mais toi et moi avons mieux à faire que nous occuper de lui, d'autres Mangemorts iront voir de quoi il retourne. Suis-moi, je veux aussi te montrer les chantiers. Tu en parleras aussi à l'Ordre.

— Excusez-moi, Maître... Les chantiers ?

— Nous allons combattre les moldus, dans peu de temps. Nos armées sont déjà presque formées, notre stratégie est prête depuis bien longtemps.  
>Nous devons frapper fort pour décourager les états moldus de faire alliance contre nous.<br>Nous créons des armes magiques de destruction massive. Des baguettes de guerre. Des sortilèges grandioses, qui n'ont pas été utilisés depuis des siècles.  
>Je m'apprête à rendre aux Sorciers leur grandeur d'autrefois, et à remettre les moldus à notre service.<br>Ils seront balayés, et nous reconnaîtront rapidement comme leurs nouveaux Dieux.  
>La frappe sera rapide et efficace. Tous leurs dirigeants et hauts gradés militaires sont déjà soumis à l'Imperium. Leur résistance sera désorganisée, et une partie de leurs forces se battra pour nous.<br>Je pourrai enfin bâtir un monde nouveau, dans lequel chaque chose sera en ordre, et chacun occupera la place qui lui revient.  
>La Magie est Puissance.<p>

— La Magie est Puissance. Maître, quelle est l'autre information que je devrai leur livrer pour gagner leur confiance ?

— Un de mes secrets les mieux gardés, et une des raisons de mon immortalité.

— Maître, n'est-il pas dangereux de leur révéler un tel secret ?

— Ils ne pourront pas s'en servir, je les écraserai bien avant. Cela fait partie de mon plan. Tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus.  
>As-tu déjà entendu parler de Horcruxes ?<p> 


	8. L'Ange de la Mort

John observait depuis plusieurs heures la vieille vitrine. Le fait de la regarder lui provoquait la même impression qu'il avait ressentie devant la ruelle où il avait tué le magicien.

C'était sûrement l'œuvre du Démon qui tentait d'éloigner les yeux des hommes de ses sinistres plans.  
>Mais les sortilèges du Malin et ses serviteurs étaient impuissants face aux serviteurs de Dieu, John le savait, et grâce à la volonté du Seigneur il parvenait à déjouer l'illusion.<p>

Absolument personne ne passait dans l'impasse au bout de laquelle elle se trouvait, et il aurait pu désespérer, ou décider d'ignorer son intuition et partir.  
>Mais c'était exactement ce que voulaient les maléfiques magiciens, il le savait. Heureusement le Créateur l'avait doté d'une persévérance sans faille, aussi il resta là, caché dans une poubelle à attendre que quelque chose se passe.<p>

Et quelque chose se produisit effectivement.  
>Un instant l'impasse était vide, l'instant suivant trois hommes se trouvaient au milieu, tous vêtus de la même cape noire que John avait prise au magicien qu'il avait tué. Leurs visages étaient masqués, et l'un d'eux se plaignit aux deux autres:<p>

— C'est un scandale! Ils pourraient lever l'interdiction de transplaner pendant la maintenance du réseau des cheminées ! Je devrais au moins avoir une dérogation. J'ai pratiquement financé l'établissement des passages, Bon Sang!

— Du calme, Lucius. Les passages à pied ont spécialement été mis en place pour ce cas de figure.

L'autre commença à lui répondre, mais John saisit l'occasion. Ils étaient distraits, leur temps de réaction en serait rallongé.

Il jaillit de sa cachette, et fit feu. Le premier reçut deux balles dans la poitrine avant même d'avoir conscience de l'attaque. Le second fut touché à la tête avant de pouvoir réagir. Il mourut avant d'avoir touché le sol.  
>John évita un éclair vert lancé par le dernier sorcier, et lui logea deux balles dans l'épaule et une dans la main, qui fit exploser en centaines d'échardes la baguette de bois qui s'y trouvait.<p>

Marchant d'un pas vif vers le troisième magicien, John acheva au passage les deux premiers, et rechargea son arme.

Il s'agenouilla devant le survivant, et lui arracha son masque.  
>L'homme était blond, âgé d'environ cinquante ans. Son regard exprimait de la douleur mêlée de surprise.<p>

La tension du combat retombait, et John ressentait le même plaisir qu'il avait eu en tuant le premier sorcier. Son cœur était rempli de joie, il sentait l'air emplir ses poumons comme s'il venait de venir au monde et respirait pour la première fois. Voir ces hommes mourir lui procurait une telle sensation de légèreté !

Bien entendu, ce n'était certainement pas le meurtre qui lui causait un tel plaisir. Ce serait un pêché ignoble. Non, John savait que cette joie était l'Amour de Dieu qui l'habitait, pour le remercier de combattre Ses ennemis.

Il récita:

_« Ne haïrais-je pas, Eternel, ceux qui te haïssent ? Et n'aurais-je pas horreur de ceux qui s'élèvent contre toi ?  
>Je les hais d'une parfaite haine, Je les tiens pour mes ennemis ! »<em>

John servait son Dieu, il était normal qu'il en éprouve du bonheur.

Le sorcier, certainement reconnaissant un serviteur de Dieu, eut alors l'air si effrayé que sa douleur paraissait oubliée.

— Un... moldu ? J'ai été battu par un vulgaire moldu, un fou sans magie ? Quel... quel déshonneur.  
>Oh, bon sang, ça y est, je ne sens plus mon bras... Mauvais signe... J'ai froid...<p>

— Te repens-tu, misérable, afin que je puisse t'absoudre et recommander ton âme à Dieu Tout-Puissant ?

L'expression de peur du sorcier se figea un instant, puis se fondit en un rictus narquois

— Un... croyant ? J'ai entendu parler de ça... Imbécile de moldu superstitieux. Nous sommes des sorciers. Nous maîtrisons le pouvoir de la magie. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'inventer de créature surnaturelle pour expliquer les miracles. Comparé à vous, nous sommes tous des dieux.

— Notre seigneur Jésus Christ est mort sur la croix et ressuscité. Tu compare ta magie impie avec Ses miracles. Que dirais-tu d'un test ? Je te tue, et tu ressuscites. Tu peux faire cela ?

— A supposer que votre pathétique arme moldue puisse me tuer, non, en effet, je ne peux pas.  
>Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mon maître, a lui aussi vaincu la mort. Il est revenu de la tombe treize ans après sa mort ! Ses miracles sont au moins aussi grands que ceux de votre prophète ! Et il vit aujourd'hui et à jamais ! S'il est un homme qui est un dieu, alors cet homme est le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Votre Jésus ne fait pas le poids.<p>

La main de John serra son arme si fort que ses jointures blanchirent. Ce sorcier maléfique était assez fou pour le défier, alors qu'il pointait son arme sur lui. Il insultait Jésus et portait un homme au-dessus du Seigneur. En cet instant, il n'y avait rien que John aurait plus aimé que d'expédier immédiatement ce blasphémateur devant Dieu pour être jugé. Mais malgré sa fureur, John répondit d'une voix parfaitement maîtrisée.

— Tu ferais mieux de ne pas me défier, car je suis le bras armé du Seigneur, et mon arme est pointée sur toi.  
>Tu vas mourir, et ton âme, si tu en as bien une, est vouée à l'enfer.<br>Car tu sers un homme qui se fait appeler Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'est à dire que tu as prêté allégeance aux ennemis de Dieu, les forces du Mal. Tu commets aussi les péchés d'orgueil, d'idolâtrie et de sorcellerie.  
>Je vais te tuer maintenant. Mais si tu te repens avant, Dieu aura peut-être pitié de ton âme et acceptera de te laver de tes péchés.<br>Pour commencer, acceptes-tu d'abjurer ton maître et tes croyances ?

Le magicien sembla hésiter un instant. Ses yeux étaient braqués sur l'arme de John, son souffle était court, et il était pris de sueurs froides. Il était évident qu'il avait peur. Sa main droite blessée s'agitait nerveusement pour remonter sa manche gauche, dévoilant un tatouage sur l'avant-bras, le même que portait le premier magicien tué par John. Le sorcier pressa un doigt sur le tatouage, puis fut soudain pris d'un rire nerveux.

— C'est toi qui es mort, pauvre fou. Jamais je ne renierai le Seigneur des Ténèbres, saloperie de moldu ! Ton espèce pitoyable et ses superstitions me répugnent !

— C'est ce que je pensais. Répondit John.

Et il pressa la détente.

Au même instant, une dizaine de sorciers apparut dans l'impasse.


	9. Souvenirs d'un Cadavre

« Onze cadavres de Mangemorts, plus un disparu ! »

Theodore regarda avec un haussement de sourcil l'agent qui venait de faire irruption dans son bureau.

— C'est étonnant cette manie d'entrer dans mon bureau sans frapper. Vous êtes au courant que je suis Lieutenant, et que je suis votre supérieur hiérarchique ? Et vous devez bien vous souvenir que je me concentre sur l'affaire Potter...

— Mais monsieur, onze Mangemorts ont été tués !

— Je vous avais entendu la première fois. En quoi le fait de vous répéter change-t-il quoi que ce soit à mes remarques précédentes ? Les Mangemorts sont des combattants, les combattants meurent.

— Je... euh... ?

— L'Inspecteur Kingston est responsable de cette affaire de meurtres de Mangemorts. Allez donc lui faire votre rapport.

— Justement Lieutenant, c'est lui qui m'envoie vous chercher ! Il a déjà inspecté la scène, et un des Mangemorts était équipé d'un sort de Rewindum, qui a continué à fonctionner quelque temps après sa mort! On s'apprête à visualiser la scène qu'il a enregistré, et l'inspecteur aimerait que vous y assistiez.

Avec un soupir, Theo referma le dossier qu'il était en train de consulter. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la couverture, qui portait la mention « Opération Thunder. Personnes liées, dossier n°2 : Hermione Granger. Secret niveau 3. ». Un dossier vraiment intéressant, en particulier dans ses éléments les plus récents. Il y avait là de la matière à exploiter...  
>Kingston avait intérêt à avoir des choses tout aussi passionnantes à montrer, pour ne pas lui faire perdre son temps. Les enquêtes sur les meurtres de Mangemorts empiétaient décidément beaucoup trop sur ses nouvelles investigations sur le cas Potter...<p>

Quand Theodore arriva dans la salle de visualisation, il était évident qu'il était attendu. Une cinquantaine d'agents avaient pris place dans la salle, derrière le cadavre en lévitation d'un Mangemort. Kingston était debout, et regardait Theo avec une attitude d'impatience à la limite de l'insolence.

— Merci d'avoir pu nous accorder un peu de temps, Lieutenant Nott. Nous savons tous que vous avez des missions très importantes, décidées en haut lieu.

— Avec plaisir Inspecteur Kingston. Même si j'ai effectivement peu de temps, je suis toujours ravi d'apporter mon aide aux collègues qui ne parviennent pas à faire leur travail eux-mêmes.  
>Je vois que vous avez mobilisé les grands moyens. Je comprends que vous ayez une logique de résultat. Les Mangemorts ont tendance à mépriser l'incompétence et le manque d'efficacité. Et à les punir...<p>

Kingston eut un mouvement de recul comme s'il venait de se prendre une gifle. Il rougit, et marmonna des formules dans sa moustache en agitant sa baguette vers le corps du Mangemort.

Une lumière intense sortit des yeux de celui-ci, projetant une image sur le mur du fond.

Theodore prit place au premier rang, et regarda l'enregistrement.

_La scène commença par un tourbillon de néant accompagné des hallucinations caractéristiques du transplanage.  
>Puis le décor prit la forme d'une petite ruelle qui se terminait en impasse. On reconnaissait au fond la vitrine qui servait d'accès de sécurité au Ministère.<em>

_Sur le sol gisaient trois Mangemorts, dans des mares de sang.  
>Huit autres étaient debout, autour, et semblaient être eux aussi tout juste arrivés en réponse au signal de la Marque des Ténèbres.<br>Un neuvième était agenouillé auprès d'un des morts. Il dit d'une voix faible : « Je suis blessé. C'est un... moldu qui nous a eus. Il a filé par là. »  
>Suivant la direction qu'il pointait, le champ de vision se tourna vers la sortie de l'impasse. Les huit autres Mangemorts se ruèrent dans cette direction, mais celui par les yeux de qui l'on voyait la scène s'avança vers le blessé. « Vous allez bien ? » Le blessé agenouillé tenait quelque chose dans <em>_sa main droite. Il y avait une lueur étrange dans son regard, comme une flamme de folie extatique. Il répondit. « Je vais bien.» Puis leva le bras et murmura « Vous, moins »._

_Un éclair jaillit de sa main droite, et un bruit de tonnerre résonna. L'image bougea, et on entendit le bruit sourd d'un corps qui heurte le sol. Le champ de vision se tourna vers la sortie de l'impasse.  
>On entendit six explosions consécutives, et trois Mangemorts tombèrent presque en même temps, frappés dans le dos.<em>

_Les cinq survivants se retournèrent, et firent pleuvoir les sortilèges dans la ruelle. Leur opposant était hors du champ de vision, mais il devait être à couvert car ils continuaient de déchaîner leur magie vers lui.  
>Un nouveau « bang! » retentit, et un homme de plus s'écroula, un trou dans la poitrine. Un des Mangemorts entreprit de relever sa manche pour activer sa Marque des Ténèbres, mais une explosion retentit encore, et son corps partit vers l'arrière, le crâne éclaté.<em>

_Puis avec avec un rythme lugubre et régulier, les trois derniers furent abattus, chacun son tour, lentement, méthodiquement, une détonation pour un mort.  
>Le premier se plia en deux, les deux mains sur le ventre, et tomba vers l'avant.<br>Le second pivota vers la gauche sous la force de l'impact, et tomba de côté.  
>Le dernier crispa sa main sur sa poitrine, d'où jaillit un flot de sang, puis s'effondra.<em>

_Le faux Mangemort réentra dans le champ de vision, un couteau à la main. Il avait peut-être été touché, car il boitait de la jambe droite.  
>Il avança jusqu'à un véritable Mangemort à terre, s'empara de sa baguette et lui trancha l'avant-bras gauche, où figurait la Marque des Ténèbres. L'homme hurla de douleur, preuve qu'il était encore vivant.<br>Puis ils sortirent de l'impasse, le tueur traînant de force le blessé, manifestement sans difficulté malgré son boitement._

_Puis plus rien ne se passa.  
>La scène passa alors en accéléré.<em>

_Tout était immobile, jusqu'à ce que des policiers moldus investissent la scène de crime. Ils mirent en place des barrières de sécurité, mais des agents de la Brigade de Police Magique arrivèrent, maîtrisèrent les moldus et installèrent leurs propres protections. La scène repassa à vitesse normale, Kingston apparut, donna quelques ordres.  
>Un Mangemort masqué arriva à pied. Il marqua une pause devant le périmètre de sûreté. Il s'adressa à un agent de la Brigade, qui hocha la tête et lui ouvrit le passage. En entrant, il regarda autour de lui ; tout le monde était occupé à examiner la scène. Alors d'un pas décidé, il traversa rapidement l'image vers l'entrée du Ministère. Il boitait de la jambe droite...<em>

Theodore se leva brusquement de sa chaise.

— Nous avons un gros problème. Il faut avertir le...

— _Code Rouge au Ministère ! Un intrus est dans nos murs ! Les forces de Police sont réquisitionnées ! _ Tonna une voix désincarnée dans tout le bâtiment.

_« Quatre disparitions suspectes et un mort confirmé, le Ministère est en quarantaine ! »_


	10. Allié Objectif

Fleury et Bott. La devanture de la librairie n'avait pas changé en sept ans.  
>Ni ses propriétaires, hélas, pensa Hermione. Il y avait des risques qu'on la reconnaisse, elle était allée dans cette boutique tous les ans pendant toute sa scolarité à Poudlard...<br>Elle avait modifié son apparence comme elle pouvait, mais elle n'avait ni le temps ni les moyens de fabriquer du polynectar.

Mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, elle avait déjà écumé toutes les autres librairies du Chemin de Traverse, sans trouver quelque indice que ce soit sur comment récupérer sa mémoire. Elle était persuadée que quelque chose d'important, de primordial s'y trouvait.

Évidemment, l'idéal aurait été de pouvoir contacter l'Ordre du Phénix s'il existait toujours, ou d'entrer en contact avec un de ses amis. Mais ils se cachaient des Mangemorts, et si Voldemort ne pouvait pas les trouver, elle le pouvait encore moins.  
>Tout ce qu'elle avait su sur l'Ordre, Ron le savait aussi. Ce ne devait plus être d'aucune utilité, s'ils avaient pris acte de la trahison de Ron.<br>À supposer qu'ils soient toujours vivants... Combien auraient survécu à sept ans de domination de Voldemort ?  
>Et ses parents, étaient-ils toujours en sécurité, loin de l'influence du mage noir ?<p>

Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de s'inquiéter pour eux, ni pour personne d'autre qu'elle-même. Ou elle ne voulait pas prendre ce temps. Elle préférait se concentrer sur une tâche. Une chose à la fois. Sans ça elle était perdue.  
>En l'occurrence, retrouver sa mémoire avant tout. Et pour ça, elle avait besoin de livres.<br>Et comme accéder aux bibliothèques prestigieuses comme celle de Poudlard était hors de question, il fallait qu'elle tente sa chance chez Fleury et Bott...

« Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais vous. »

Hermione se retourna en sursaut, la main crispée sur sa baguette dans son sac.  
>Un homme grand et fin, le teint pâle surmonté de cheveux mi-longs, enveloppé dans un grand imperméable marron, lui fit un demi sourire.<p>

« Vous pouvez vous détendre. Si j'en avais après vous, je vous aurais attaquée dans le dos sans m'annoncer. Cependant, vous n'êtes pas en sécurité. Si j'ai pu vous retrouver, d'autres le peuvent aussi.  
>Je connais tous vos déplacements depuis que vous êtes allée vous réfugier dans une maison moldue, après votre spectaculaire évasion de Sainte Mangouste. Depuis vous avez écumé le chemin de traverse, et en particulier ses librairies. Vous voyez, vous laissez plus de traces que vous ne le pensez.<br>Cela dit vous avez de la chance, les services de police sont assez... occupés en ce moment. »

Il ne l'avait certes pas attaquée, mais le fait qu'il l'ait suivie n'était pas pour rassurer Hermione...  
>Elle réfléchit à toute vitesse, mais ne trouva pas de meilleure idée que de l'écouter. L'attaquer en pleine rue ne ferait qu'attirer l'attention, essayer de fuir aurait le même effet.<br>Il fallait gagner du temps.

— Qui êtes-vous ? Comment connaissez-vous mes mouvements ?

— Je suis le Lieutenant Theodore Nott. Vous ne vous souvenez peut être pas, mais nous étions de la même année à Poudlard. J'étais à Serpentard.  
>Maintenant je travaille pour la Police magique, et j'ai été amené à lire votre dossier. J'ai fait en sorte qu'on ne vous intercepte pas, mais si vous restez seule vous ne serez pas en sécurité longtemps. Comme je l'ai dit, vous laissez beaucoup de traces, et vos actions sont prévisibles. Des librairies, sérieusement ? Quiconque vous a connu à Poudlard commencerait par chercher des livres pour vous trouver...<br>Je peux vous mettre en contact avec L'Ordre, nous connaissons certaines de leurs bases... Mais si vous leur parlez de moi, ils ne vous feront jamais confiance.

— Vous voulez que je ne dise rien de vous à l'Ordre ? Mais c'est moi qui n'ai aucune confiance en vous. Vous rendez un service gratuit à une Sang-de-Bourbe recherchée ? Vous allez me faire rencontrer l'Ordre du Phénix sans aucune arrière pensée ? J'ai un peu de mal à croire ça, surtout si vous êtes bien de la Police magique...  
>Parlez franchement, Nott, quel est votre intérêt ?<p>

— Oh, mais nous avons tous deux tout intérêt à travailler ensemble. La plupart des membres de l'Ordre se défieront de moi par principe. Mais vous êtes plus intelligente que cela, et je crois vous avoir prouvé ma bonne foi.

— Je jugerai de votre bonne foi quand je serai en sécurité avec l'Ordre. Mais que voulez-vous de moi, spécifiquement ? Vous n'avez pas répondu...

— Je vais jouer franc jeu. Je sais que votre mémoire a été modifiée. J'espère que l'Ordre pourra vous la rendre. Ce que je veux, ce sont les informations qui s'y trouvent. Je sais que les Effaceurs vous témoignent un intérêt très grand. Je sais aussi que vous étiez une amie de Harry Potter, et qu'ensemble vous avez cherché un moyen d'empêcher le Seigneur des Ténèbres de prendre le pouvoir. Ces deux données indiquent que vous savez des choses capitales.

— Vous pensez que je vais trahir l'Ordre ? Vous livrer des informations ? Sans leur en parler ? Vous travaillez pour le pouvoir en place. Comment pourrions-nous être alliés ? Comment pourrais-je vous faire confiance ?

— L'Ordre ! Le Ministère ! Sommes-nous si différents ? Combien d'Elfes l'Ordre compte-t-il dans ses rangs ? Combien de Gobelins ? Et ces moldus que vous prétendez défendre, combien y en a-t-il parmi vous ? Aucun. L'Ordre les méprise autant que les Mangemorts les méprisent. Mais l'Ordre a en plus l'outrecuidance de se montrer paternaliste envers eux. Les protéger malgré eux, et à leur insu.  
>Ne pas leur révéler notre existence, n'est-ce pas les mépriser en supposant qu'ils ne peuvent pas supporter cette révélation ?<br>Ne pas les associer à leur propre défense, n'est-ce pas les considérer comme des moins que rien, des faibles à protéger, et par là même reconnaître la supériorité des sorciers ?  
>Pourtant vous niez cette supériorité, tellement évidente que même vous en tenez compte dans vos rapport aux moldus.<br>Comment pourrions-nous être alliés ? Mais l'école est finie depuis longtemps. Nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard ! Il ne s'agit plus de la guéguerre Serpentard contre Gryffondor ! Une véritable guerre se prépare. Si elle éclate, elle sera mondiale, et nous ne pourrons bientôt plus rien faire pour l'empêcher. Une guerre d'une telle ampleur sera désastreuse pour le monde. Et pas seulement celui des moldus, nous serons fatalement affectés, tous ! Des millions de morts sont à attendre, et les conséquences ne s'effaceront jamais ! A côté de ça, les deux dernières Guerres des Sorciers ressembleront à des escarmouches sans importance.  
>L'Ordre du Phénix et les Mangemorts continuent leurs petits affrontements, pendant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'apprête à tous nous jeter dans un conflit mondial !<br>Nous avons des désaccords, certains sont d'importance. Mais si nous ne les surmontons pas, nous serons tous anéantis par cette guerre.

Hermione resta sans voix un instant. Jusque là, Nott avait paru très calme, totalement sous contrôle.  
>Mais elle avait décelé de la passion dans sa voix, dans sa tirade sur la guerre. Soit il était très bon acteur, soit il était sincère.<br>Elle avait du mal à croire que ses motivations soient aussi "pures", mais après tout il n'avait peut-être rien à gagner et tout à perdre si le conflit éclatait.  
>Et s'il lui permettait d'entrer en contact avec l'Ordre... Rien ne l'obligerait ensuite à dire quoi que ce soit à Nott. Elle n'avait aucune confiance en lui, mais elle était dans une situation désespérée. S'il y avait un petit espoir qu'il tienne parole et qu'elle retrouve l'Ordre, le jeu pouvait en valoir la chandelle...<br>Sans compter que quelles que soient ses réelles motivations, s'il avait raison et qu'une guerre approchait, l'Ordre seul ne pourrait rien... Personne ne serait à l'abri, pas même ses parents...  
>Elle avait vraiment besoin de se poser et réfléchir.<p>

— Mais comment suis-je sensée vous aider à empêcher une guerre ? C'est Vous-Savez-Qui qui est au pouvoir, pas l'Ordre du Phénix !

— Nous voilà au point intéressant. C'est là que nos intérêts convergent.  
>Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'abandonnera pas son projet de guerre, et personne ne peut le renverser.<br>L'armée lui est fidèle, les Détraqueurs et les Géants lui sont soumis.  
>Nous n'avons pas le choix. Pour empêcher le désastre de la guerre, nous devons le tuer.<p> 


	11. Retrouvés

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que Hermione était enfermée dans cette pièce sombre, privée de sa baguette.

_La durée d'efficacité du Polynectar _songea-t-elle.

L'Ordre du Phénix ne prenait pas de risques. Elle avait été immédiatement désarmée, interrogée, puis analysée à la recherche de sortilèges. Elle avait été amenée là les yeux bandés, et à pied, ce qui suggérait que le lieu était protégé contre le transplanage.

Elle était quasiment plongée dans le noir total, à l'exception d'un faible rai de lumière qui passait sous l'unique porte d'acier de la pièce.  
>Il n'y avait aucun meuble, aucun objet, uniquement les murs nus et le sol de pierre glacé sur lequel elle était assise. Il lui semblait être hors du temps et du monde.<p>

Hermione n'était pas sûre de vouloir sortir de cette pièce. Elle était partagée entre la hâte de revoir ses amis et l'angoisse d'apprendre qu'ils n'avaient pas survécu. Après tout, ils étaient probablement tous dans la résistance. Quelles étaient les chances qu'ils s'en soient sortis ? Elle préférait y penser le moins possible.

Pour s'occuper l'esprit, elle avait entrepris de passer en revue les ouvrages où elle pourrait trouver des informations sur le moyen de retrouver sa mémoire, mais la liste était bien courte.

Ses pensées avaient fini par dériver vers Nott. Il avait tenu promesse, elle était avec l'Ordre. Honorerait-elle sa part du marché ? Pouvait-il vraiment y avoir dans sa mémoire effacée la clé pour vaincre Voldemort ? Cela paraissait difficile à croire. Pourquoi alors aurait-il pris le risque de la laisser en vie ? Ron avait-il représenté un tel avantage contre l'Ordre du Phénix qu'il avait pu fixer ses conditions ?

Un bruit métallique la tira de sa rêverie. Quelqu'un était en train de déverrouiller la porte.  
>Hermione se releva, et épousseta ses vêtements.<br>La porte s'ouvrit sur une lumière éblouissante. Une ombre imposante se découpa sur le rectangle lumineux.  
>Les yeux de Hermione finirent par s'habituer à la clarté, et elle put distinguer les traits de la silhouette. Neville Londubat avait l'air d'avoir vieilli de vingt ans. Il avait les traits usés, et l'échine légèrement courbée. Malgré cela, il dégageait une impression de puissance, une assurance que Hermione ne lui avait jamais vue. Il avait les cheveux rasés et portait sur le crâne des marques de brûlure, probablement reçues quand Voldemort lui avait fait brûler le Choixpeau sur la tête. Elle remarqua qu'il portait quelque chose à la ceinture. C'était l'épée de Gryffondor.<p>

L'air d'abord grave, le visage de Neville s'illumina d'un grand sourire et il s'écria « Hermione ! Ils disaient donc vrai, c'est bien toi. »

Hermione eut l'impulsion de se jeter dans les bras de son ami, mais quelque chose l'en empêcha, une sorte de distance, de mur intangible entre eux.

D'un signe de tête il l'invita à sortir. A l'extérieur deux sorciers qu'elle ne connaissait pas se tenaient derrière la porte, et les suivirent quand ils commencèrent à marcher.

Elle voulait lui poser mille questions, mais là encore quelque chose dans sa démarche, son regard, la dissuada.  
>Ce Neville était différent de l'adolescent qu'elle avait connu. C'était un homme, forgé par la guerre.<br>Plus dur, plus froid. Cela attrista Hermione. Même ceux qui survivaient au règne de Voldemort se trouvaient profondément altérés.

« Je suppose que tu veux que je te fasse un résumé de la situation ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Du côté de l'Ordre, le plus gros de nos pertes a eu lieu lors de la bataille de Poudlard. Quand on a vu que la bataille était perdue, McGonagall est restée en arrière, et a déchaîné toutes les défenses du château sur les Mangemorts. Ça a donné à beaucoup le temps de fuir, mais nous avons perdu McGonagall, Lupin, Tonks, et beaucoup des cadres de l'Ordre de l'époque.  
>Puis Ron nous a trahis, et ça a failli être le coup fatal ; mais nous avons réussi à l'apprendre juste à temps, et à évacuer in extremis toutes les bases qu'il connaissait.<p>

« Nous ne sommes pas le seul groupe de résistance, au fait. Nos effectifs sont assez faibles, mais nous sommes quand même reconnus comme un groupe important... même s'il y a quelques tensions avec les autres.  
>La résistance est presque exclusivement constituée de sorciers par contre.<p>

« Les gobelins n'avaient plus aucune force armée depuis le 18è siècle et leur dernière révolte. La majorité d'entre eux ont fui la Grande-Bretagne, et pour ce qu'on en sait, l'Europe. Nous n'avons aucune idée d'où ils sont.

« Ceux qui restent sont à Gringotts, sous le contrôle des Mangemorts, totalement esclaves de Voldemort. Il les garde pour continuer à faire fonctionner la banque efficacement.

« Les centaures se sont fait retirer tous leurs territoires. Ils ont combattu jusqu'à la fin, mais ont quasiment été exterminés. S'il en reste, ils se cachent, y compris de nous. »

« Et les Elfes ? » demanda Hermione.

« Les Elfes ? Ils continuent de servir leurs maîtres, évidemment, répondit Neville avec un haussement d'épaules.

Hermione repensa à ce que lui avait dit Nott à propos de la similitude entre l'Ordre et les Mangemorts, et sur l'implication des Moldus.  
>« Et les Moldus ? Ils ne connaissent pas le danger qui les guette ? »<p>

« Quel danger ? Cette guerre est entre nous et les Mangemorts. Il y a quelques attaques de Moldus, quand les Mangemorts ont besoin de se détendre, mais ils ne sont traqués pas comme les sang-mêlés et les nés-moldus sont traqués. »

Hermione ne répondit rien, et ils marchèrent en silence pendant quelques secondes.

« Bien, nous y voilà. » Dit Neville.

« Pardon ? Où ça ? »

« Tu as bien dit dans tes interrogatoires que ta mémoire avait été effacée ? Nous avons bon espoir de pouvoir te la rendre. Quelqu'un que tu connais bien s'est spécialisé dans l'extraction d'informations dissimulées dans l'esprit... D'habitude on s'en sert sur les Mangemorts que nous capturons, mais on devrait pourvoir faire quelque chose pour toi. »

Il frappa à la porte, qui s'ouvrit sur le visage rayonnant de Luna.  
>« Hermione ! Je suis contente de voir que tu vas bien. »<p>

Elle se jeta sur elle et l'enlaça.

Le temps que Hermione se dégage de son étreinte, Neville n'était plus visible nulle part.

« Il faut que tu l'excuses. Il est très occupé. C'est lui le chef de l'Ordre tu sais.

« En plus d'avoir une guerre à gérer il a des soucis avec les autres résistants. La plupart des résistants sont ceux qui ont le plus intérêt à résister, c'est a dire les nés-Moldus et les sang mêlés. Neville est un Sang Pur. Il est parent avec toutes les familles de Mangemorts. Pour certains autres groupes de résistants, il n'est pas si différent d'eux. Nous n'avons que peu de sorciers au sang Moldu dans nos rangs, et notre seul hybride est Hagrid. Les autres groupes reprochent aussi à Neville d'être trop modéré dans sa lutte, ils l'accusent presque d'être complaisant avec les Mangemorts !»

Hermione hocha la tête d'un air pensif

« Au fait, comment nous as-tu retrouvés ? » Demanda Luna.

« C'est l'Ordre qui m'a retrouvé, mentit Hermione. Je passais dans une de vos zones de patrouille près d'une base secondaire. On m'a reconnu, et me voilà », dit elle, omettant de préciser que c'était Nott qui lui avait indiqué les zones de patrouille où elle serait retrouvée.

Luna lui fit un grand sourire désarmant.

« Je suis contente qu'on t'ait retrouvé avant eux.  
>Bien, maintenant, cette mémoire ! »<p>

Elle pointa sa baguette sur le front de Hermione.

Hermione ressentit comme un flottement. Sa vue se troubla, et elle faillit perdre l'équilibre.

Soudain, une succession incroyablement rapide d'images, de sons, d'odeurs, de sensations s'imposa à elle, la frappant de plein fouet. Tous les souvenirs se chevauchaient, s'entrechoquaient dans le chaos le plus total, et Hermione crut sombrer dans la folie.

À l'horizon de sa perception noyée de souvenirs superposés, elle sentit la pièce basculer autour d'elle.  
>Puis un souvenir se mit en place, puis un second se fixa en bon ordre par rapport au premier, puis un troisième, puis des dizaines se mirent à leur place rapidement, se connectant les uns aux autres autour du premier, comme les pièces d'un puzzle s'assemblant à une vitesse folle.<p>

La décision de Harry de ne pas retourner à Poudlard. Le legs étrange de Dumbledore. Les Reliques de la Mort. La quête des Horcruxes. Bien sûr, les Horcruxes ! Le point faible de Voldemort !  
>Lui revint alors un autre souvenir, qui venait de s'éclairer d'un jour nouveau. Son rêve lors de son coma.<p>

_Harry était de nouveau là, assis en tailleur, le serpent de Voldemort lové sur ses jambes. Autour de lui flottaient en l'air une coupe, un diadème, un pendentif et une bague.  
>Harry lisait un journal percé d'un trou, et murmura avec la voix de Dumbledore "cela fait huit, pas sept..."<em>

Ils n'avaient pas réussi. Le serpent était toujours vivant. De toute façon Voldemort avait probablement fait de nouveaux Horcruxes depuis le temps.  
>Et surtout Harry était probablement lui même un Horcruxe... Le serpent prouvait que des êtres vivants pouvaient en être, et cela expliquerait la connexion que Harry et Voldemort partageaient...<p>

À son réveil, Hermione était dans un lit, entourée de Luna, Neville, et Ginny.  
>Ginny dissimulait difficilement un air déprimé, et tenait les mains de Luna et Neville. Quand elle vit que Hermione était réveillée, elle les lâcha pour la prendre dans ses bras.<p>

Neville finit par interrompre les retrouvailles, pour demander à Hermione si ses souvenirs contenaient quelque chose d'intéressant.  
>Hermione commença alors à leur raconter l'histoire. Quand elle mentionna les Horcruxes, les trois autres échangèrent d'étranges regards, et Neville lui demanda de répéter ce qu'elle venait de dire.<p>

« Des Horcruxes ! Ce sont des objets pleins de magie très noire qui contiennent une fraction de l'âme de celui qui le créée. C'est comme ça que Vous-Savez-Qui est immortel, et c'est ce que nous cherchions avec Harry et Ron. C'était la mission que Dumbledore nous avait confiée. »

Neville et Luna tournèrent le regard vers Ginny, dont le visage prit une expression indéchiffrable.

« Il nous a dit la même chose... Il est peut être honnête après tout... » Pensa Neville tout haut.

« Qui a dit la même chose ? » demanda Hermione.

« Ron. Il est arrivé peu de temps avant toi. Il s'est constitué prisonnier, et a dit qu'il voulait nous aider...  
>Il nous a dit la même chose que toi à propos des Horcruxes... Mais nous trouvions difficile d'avoir confiance en ses affirmations, même en usant de Legilimancie.<br>Mais si cette piste se vérifie, nous avons un moyen de vaincre notre ennemi... »

Le cœur de Hermione fit un bond. La coïncidence était un peu grosse. Ron était-il revenu à cause d'elle ? Quittait-il sincèrement les Mangemorts à cause d'elle ? L'aimait-il à ce point ? Elle pensait ne plus vouloir entendre parler de Ronald Weasley, mais l'espoir était trop tentant.

« Ce qui est inquiétant, c'est que s'il a dit la vérité à propos de ça, il l'a sûrement dite aussi à propos de la guerre contre les Moldus... » Remarqua Luna.

« J'en ai aussi entendu parler ! s'écria Hermione. À Sainte Mangouste », mentit-elle. Elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à leur parler de Nott. Ils ne lui feraient pas confiance. Peut-être à raison d'ailleurs.

Neville semblait pensif.  
>« Il y a autre chose, ajouta-t-il. Juste avant de disparaître, Harry est venu me parler.<br>Un moment j'ai cru qu'il allait se rendre, mais il m'a dit qu'il avait un plan, et qu'il disparaîtrait quelque temps. Mais surtout, il m'a dit de tuer le serpent de Vous-Savez-Qui. Il a dit que Ron et Hermione étaient au courant. Si le serpent est un Horcruxe, tout colle. »

« Nagini est bien un Horcruxe, confirma Hermione. Le dernier qu'il nous restait à éliminer. Mais il est possible qu'il y en ait de nouveaux maintenant... Tout est peut-être à refaire... »

« Si seulement je l'avais tué quand le Choixpeau m'a donné l'épée... » murmura Neville.

« Le nombre de Horcruxes qu'on peut faire est peut-être limité, remarqua Ginny. À force de fractionner son âme, on doit bien arriver à une sorte de taille minimale, non ? »

« Avant de partir à la chasse aux Horcruxes, il reste une possibilité que nous ne pouvons pas écarter, tempéra Luna. Les souvenirs de Hermione sont peut être fabriqués. Recevoir deux fois la même information en même temps, c'est suspect. Comme si Vous-Savez-Qui voulait absolument qu'on y croie... C'est peut-être un leurre. »

« Une seule personne peut confirmer ou infirmer la thèse des Horcruxes, déclara Hermione. Harry lui-même. Mais s'il ne s'est pas montré depuis sept ans... »

Luna et Neville échangèrent un regard ; et en évitant de croiser celui de Ginny, Neville dit :

« Nous savons où il est. »


	12. La Lumière dans les Ténèbres

John compta ses munitions. Il commençait à être à court, il devenait urgent de sortir de ce piège où il s'était lui-même jeté.  
>Depuis combien de temps était-il là, dans ce sous-sol lugubre et labyrinthique ? Sans montre et sans visibilité sur l'extérieur, c'était difficile à dire. Ce lieu était bien le quartier général rêvé pour les adorateurs de Satan qu'il combattait. Sombre, souterrain, glacial, empreint de désespoir. L'antichambre de l'Enfer. Il y avait quelque chose ici, une sorte de présence invisible qui sapait les forces et la volonté. L'Amour de Dieu semblait totalement absent de ces lieux.<p>

Cette sensation s'était largement accrue depuis peu. John se demanda si les sorciers subissaient aussi ces effets, quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas vu ni entendu âme qui vive depuis quelque temps. Étrange, surtout en considérant le fait que précédemment, il avait été de plus en plus difficile de se déplacer à cause de la multiplication des patrouilles à sa recherche. Ces suppôts du Démon préparaient-ils quelque mauvais coup ? Il devenait de plus en plus urgent de s'échapper de là...

John rangea son arme, et sortit prudemment de sa cachette. Il entreprit de trouver son chemin.

Au passage, son regard fut attiré par une pile de brochures imprimées violettes. Elles portaient un titre gravé en lettres d'or : « Les leaders terroristes pro-Moldus ». En bas de page, un second texte affichait : « Sachez reconnaître les dix plus dangereux terroristes et apprenez comment réagir de manière appropriée ». À l'intérieur, chaque page comportait un portrait animé d'une personne, accompagné d'un court texte.  
>Jonh eut un rire bref en rangeant le dépliant dans sa poche. Il y avait fort à parier qu'il figurerait bientôt sur cette brochure... si toutefois les magiciens trouvaient une image et des informations sur lui. Jusque là il n'avait laissé en vie aucun de ces démons.<p>

À mesure qu'il errait dans les couloirs à la recherche d'une sortie, son malaise grandit. C'était désormais une certitude, cet étage au moins était totalement désert. Avaient-ils fui ? Était-il victime d'une illusion ?

John sentit soudain comme un courant d'air qui le glaça jusqu'à la moelle, jusqu'au plus profond du cœur. La lumière des torches faiblit jusqu'à devenir imperceptible, comme étouffée par le froid presque palpable qui venait de s'abattre. Tout espoir, toute pensée positive semblèrent balayés par les ténèbres qui se refermaient sur lui. Il s'effondra, à la limite de l'inconscience. Incapable de bouger, sa vue obscurcie par un brouillard blanc, John revit les souvenirs de ses années sombres qui refaisaient surface, par bribes. La brume envahit tout, et les derniers lambeaux de sa volonté se dissipèrent.

_« Endoloris ! »_

_Les deux grandes silhouettes noires éclatent d'un rire diabolique, tandis que ses parents pleurent et implorent._

_« C'est ça, criez, moldus ! » s'esclaffe l'une des silhouettes. _

_Du fond de sa cachette, John ne peut retenir un sanglot en voyant sa mère hurler de douleur. L'un des tortionnaires se retourne vers lui, et agite la baguette qu'il tient à la main. _

_« Tiens, mais c'est votre progéniture qui essaie de se cacher ? Viens ici, vermine »_

_John est arraché du sol par une force surnaturelle, et plaqué contre le plafond, la tête en bas, paralysé autant par la peur que par le maléfice._

_« Dis-moi petit, qui veux-tu qu'on laisse survivre ? Ta mère ? Ou ton père ? Je tuerai l'un des deux, mais l'autre vivra et sera libre de partir. Si tu refuses de choisir, je tue les deux. »_

_John n'arrive pas à répondre. Il voudrait sauver ses parents. Il voudrait implorer pitié. Mais la peur l'écrase. Il tente d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler, mais ne parvient pas à projeter sa voix. Les larmes coulent de ses yeux, mais il n'a même pas la force de gémir._

_« Allez, choisis. ENDOLORIS ! »_

_La douleur. Inimaginable. Indescriptible. Innommable._

_« Choisis ! Maintenant ! ENDOLORIS ! »_

_Douleur une nouvelle fois. Tout s'embrouille. Les idées n'existent plus. Le monde n'existe plus. John n'existe plus. Il n'y a que la douleur pure, omniprésente. Puis plus rien._

_« Tu ne dis rien ? Je pensais que tu voudrais en sauver au moins un...  
>Tant pis. AVADA KEDAVRA ! »<em>

_Jaillit soudain un aveuglant éclair de lumière verte, et le père de John cesse brusquement de pleurer.  
>L'autre homme s'approche de la mère de John, arrache ses vêtements, écarte les pans de sa propre cape...<br>John ferme les yeux aussi fort qu'il peut, mais il ne peut rien faire pour s'empêcher d'entendre les cris et les supplications de sa mère. Soudain, le maléfice qui le maintient en l'air expire, et il tombe au sol. Il ne regarde pas les hommes. Il ne regarde pas sa mère, ni le cadavre de son père. Il ne voit que la sortie.  
>Il court. En s'enfuyant pour sauver sa vie, il entend un dernier terrible hurlement, et voit un second éclair vert déchirer la nuit.<br>Les larmes coulent de ses yeux, lui troublant la vue, mais ses jambes ne faiblissent pas. Il continue de courir, courir, courir toute la nuit, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'effondre de fatigue..._

Puis, aux confins de sa perception, John entendit une chaude et impérieuse voix.

« _Debout. Lève-toi. »_

John s'accrocha à cette voix, se concentra pour ne pas sombrer à nouveau. Bientôt, les ténèbres glaciales refluèrent, et la chaleur et la vie réintégrèrent peu à peu le corps de Jonh.  
>Quand celui-ci eut la force d'ouvrir les yeux, il découvrit une véritable apparition.<p>

Devant lui était posé un oiseau qui semblait constitué de lumière pure, d'un blanc argenté. En sentant toute la bonté et l'amour qui émanaient de l'oiseau, John sut qu'il était en train de contempler un ange, ou quelque autre manifestation de Dieu.  
>La voix raisonna à nouveau, en provenance de l'oiseau. « <em>Lève-toi. Je vais te guider vers le salut. »<br>_Habité par une force nouvelle, John se releva sans difficulté, les yeux toujours rivés sur l'apparition.  
>L'oiseau s'envola et avança lentement. John le suivit. Une grande sérénité habitait son cœur. Il savait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre, l'obscurité était tenue à distance et son guide le mènerait vers une sortie.<p>

Les couloirs étaient déserts, et bientôt ils furent à l'Atrium par lequel John était arrivé en ce lieu maudit. Son regard fut attiré par la statue centrale, qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'examiner en détail la première fois.  
>C'était une immense et sombre sculpture représentant deux sorciers assis sur des trônes ouvragés. Au bas du monument figurait l'inscription «La Magie est Puissance».<br>La colère envahit le cœur de John. Ce n'étaient pas des trônes sur lesquels étaient assis les magiciens, mais des amas de corps humains, nus et contorsionnés.  
>Avec l'inscription, il n'était pas difficile d'interpréter le sens de cette statue. Les sorciers voulaient dominer les humains, les réduire en esclavage.<br>Sans réfléchir, John leva son arme et vida son chargeur sur les visages des deux sorciers.  
>En voyant le résultat, il eut un sourire. Les magiciens avaient perdu leur air fier et arrogant, maintenant que d'informes tas de gravats remplaçaient leurs visages finement sculptés.<p>

Après un dernier regard pour les pauvres humains soutenant les sorciers défigurés, John se retourna vers son guide. Un feu vert brûlait dans la cheminée devant laquelle il était posé. L'oiseau entra dans les flammes et disparut. Les ténèbres glaciales commencèrent alors à se faire sentir à nouveau.  
>John n'hésita qu'un instant, et entra dans la cheminée.<p> 


	13. L'Homme à Abattre

— ...Pardon ?

Ginny semblait choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

— Vous saviez où était Harry... Et vous me l'avez caché?

Neville tendit la main vers elle.

— Ginny, écoute...

Mais elle lui retourna une gifle et lui lança un regard accusateur.

— Tu es pathétique. Tu avais peur de ce que ça impliquerait pour nous, c'est ça ? Tu ne lui arrives pas à la cheville, Londubat ! Si les situations avaient été inversées, lui ne m'aurait rien caché !

— Ah oui ? Mais c'est lui qui est parti, et moi qui suis resté. Alors je ne crois pas trop souffrir de la comparaison.

— Tu ne peux pas dire ça... Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'il a enduré, ou des raisons de son départ.

— Quoi, ça te déplaît qu'on dise que ton précieux Harry est un lâche ? C'est pourtant ce qu'il est !  
>Ça fait des années que je combats Tu-Sais-Qui, pendant qu'il se terre, indifférent à notre sort à tous, y compris toi !<br>Et puis peut-on savoir ce qui nous vaut ce revirement soudain ? Il n'y a pas si longtemps tu ne semblait pas trop te soucier de Harry, et je n'étais pas si ''pathétique''.

Ginny semblait lutter de toutes ses forces pour se contenir et éviter d'exploser. Elle murmura.

— Dis-moi seulement où il est.

— Ginn, écoute. Tu es perturbée depuis que ton frère est arrivé. Je propose de reparler de tout ça plus tard, d'accord ?

Pour seule réponse, Ginny quitta la pièce d'un pas brusque. Elle claqua la porte si fort que le cadre se détacha du mur et que la porte tomba à l'intérieur de la pièce.  
>Neville poussa un soupir, et partit essayer de la rattraper, laissant Hermione et Luna seules.<br>Luna regarda Hermione avec un sourire gêné.

— Si vous savez où est Harry, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir récupéré ? demanda Hermione.

Luna mit quelques instants avant de répondre.

— Eh bien, d'abord nous ne le savons que depuis peu. Un informateur anonyme nous a remis des documents du Ministère sur la traque qu'ils conduisent sur Harry. C'était insuffisant, mais en recoupant avec nos propres recherches, nous avons pu déterminer précisément l'endroit où il se cache. Mais nous avons peur que ce soit une ruse des Mangemorts pour qu'on les mène à Harry. On pense à préparer une mission d'extraction, mais nous devons être prudents, et il faut du temps pour l'organiser.  
>Et puis c'est une décision importante, il faut réunir le Conseil de l'Ordre du Phénix pour décider de la marche à suivre.<p>

— Je vois...

— Hermione, j'ai une question. Pendant que tes souvenirs se remettaient en place, tu as parlé. Tu as dit quelque chose à propos des Horcruxes. Entre autres choses, tu disais que l'âme de Tu-Sais-Qui était séparée en huit, et non pas sept...  
>Tu parlais de Harry, n'est-ce pas ? C'est un Horcruxe ? J'y ai réfléchi, et ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses...<p>

Hermione hésita. Elle oubliait souvent que malgré ses croyances bizarres et ses airs rêveurs, Luna était extrêmement intelligente et douée d'une intuition hors normes, même pour une ancienne de Serdaigle.  
>Il était trop tard pour mentir, son hésitation avait été éloquente.<p>

— Écoute Luna, tu ne dois parler de ça à personne s'il te plaît. Promets-le moi.

— D'accord, c'est promis. Mais s'il y a d'autres choses que tu caches, tu peux me les dire tu sais. Tu n'as plus Ron ni Harry, alors ne porte pas toute seule le poids de tes secrets, s'il te plaît. Tu n'es pas seule au monde Hermione, il te reste des amis.

Hermione pensa à son accord avec Theodore Nott, à la façon dont elle était arrivée ici, au fait que c'était probablement ce même Nott qui avait fourni à l'Ordre les informations pour trouver Harry...

— Non. Il n'y a rien d'autre, Luna. Mais merci de proposer, je le ferai, sois-en sûre. C'est bon de savoir que je peux compter sur toi.

Le Conseil de l'Ordre du Phénix devait avoir lieu quelques jours plus tard.  
>Hermione occupa la majeure partie de son temps à discuter avec Luna. Les conversations tournaient essentiellement autour de la résistance, mais elles n'évoquèrent plus le sujet de la nature Horcruxe de Harry.<br>Ginny apparaissait rarement, et était toujours d'une humeur épouvantable, lâchant tout juste quelques mots quand on essayait de lui parler.  
>Neville était très peu disponible, et organisait la réunion à venir.<p>

Pendant ces quelques jours, de nombreux membres de l'Ordre allèrent et vinrent au Quartier Général, dont certains qu'elle avait connu. Les retrouvailles les plus émouvantes furent celles avec Hagrid, qui pleura beaucoup. Hermione mourut d'envie de lui dire que Harry était sauf, que l'Ordre l'avait retrouvé, mais cela lui avait été interdit, aussi se tut-elle.

Elle avait toujours la baguette de Ron, et pensait à lui souvent quand elle s'en servait. Elle hésita de nombreuses fois à aller lui rendre visite dans sa cellule, mais ne put s'y résoudre.

Elle entendit parler d'un certain tueur Moldu, qui parcourait les couloirs du ministère et assassinait des sorciers au hasard. Hermione soupçonna qu'il s'agît d'un mensonge pour justifier la guerre contre les Moldus mais Luna lui fit remarquer que les Mangemorts n'avaient besoin d'aucune justification pour s'en prendre aux Moldus, et que le fait qu'un Moldu puisse vaincre des sorciers était une quasi impossibilité dans leur idéologie.

Hermione ne quitta le Quartier Général qu'une fois, et déguisée. Elle passa une partie de la journée à se promener dans les zones moldues de la ville, puis quand elle fut certaine de ne pas être suivie par l'Ordre du Phénix, retrouva Theodore Nott pour honorer en partie sa part de leur marché. Elle hésitait encore à lui parler des Horcruxes, mais elle lui parla des Reliques de la Mort, pour avoir quelque chose à lui donner.  
>Il parut intéressé, et lui révéla que le tueur Moldu avait réussi à s'échapper du ministère, malgré un raid massif de Détraqueurs.<p>

Il lui posa plusieurs questions sur les Moldus, pour essayer de mieux comprendre le tueur, et déplora que tous les sorciers connaissant quelque chose sur les Moldus étaient à présent soit morts, soit dans la résistance.  
>Puis la conversation dériva sur l'état du pays sous la domination de Voldemort.<p>

Theodore était pragmatique, il n'était pas enchanté par la politique menée, en particulier contre les non-sorciers de Sang Pur, mais il s'efforçait de vivre dans ce monde, en en acceptant les failles et les paradoxes. Il ne tenait pas vraiment les Moldus en très haute estime, mais il était conscient du fait que son éducation et la propagande du Ministère y étaient probablement pour beaucoup, et qu'en y regardant objectivement, les Moldus ne méritaient pas d'être persécutés.  
>Il semblait également sincèrement inquiet à l'idée qu'une guerre mondiale éclate entre Moldus et Sorciers.<p>

Puis ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, Hermione étant ravie de pouvoir parler à quelqu'un en dehors de l'atmosphère quelque peu pesante du quartier général de l'Ordre, où les sujets légers étaient rares.

Theodore avait un regard sur le monde parfois cynique, mais toujours acéré et même si Hermione était souvent en désaccord avec ses idées, elle devait reconnaître qu'il avait de l'esprit.

En rentrant au Quartier Général ce jour là, elle songea qu'ils auraient pu être amis à Poudlard, si la rivalité entretenue entre Gryffondor et Serpentard n'avait pas existé.  
>Et si, et si, et si... Beaucoup d'autres choses auraient pu être différentes. Auraient dû être différentes...<p>

Le jour du Conseil de l'Ordre du Phénix, c'est Ginny qui vint la chercher pour la prévenir du fait que la réunion allait commencer.

— Mais la réunion débute dans une demi-heure normalement...  
>s'étonna Hermione.<p>

— Je sais, mais ils ont dû oublier de nous prévenir qu'ils avaient avancé l'horaire, parce qu'ils y sont déjà tous.

Quand elles arrivèrent à la salle du Conseil, presque tout le monde était déjà là, assis autour d'une grande table, à l'exception notable de Hagrid.  
>Hermione sentit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les regards étaient sombres et résignés, et la plupart évitaient de se tourner dans leur direction.<p>

— Pardon pour le retard. Vous avez commencé sans nous ?

Un instant de silence suivit sa question. Puis Neville prit une grande inspiration, se leva péniblement comme si tout le poids du monde était sur ses épaules, et planta un regard dur dans celui de Hermione. Il lui dit lentement :

— Tu as voulu nous cacher une information capitale. La survie de Harry est indispensable à celle de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Cette donnée change tout, tu n'avais pas le droit de nous la dissimuler.

Les yeux de Hermione se tournèrent vers Luna, qui regardait fixement ses poings serrés sur la table, sans un mot ni un geste. Alors elle avait parlé à Neville du fait que Harry était un Horcruxe ? Hermione s'était pourtant vraiment attendue à ce qu'elle garde le secret...  
>Neville reprit la parole.<p>

— Cette assemblée a pris une décision difficile, mais nécessaire pour le bien commun.

Le sang de Hermione sembla se glacer, et son cœur cesser de battre. Elle devinait et redoutait les mots qui allaient suivre. Depuis qu'elle avait compris la nature de Harry, elle avait su au fond d'elle que ce serait nécessaire, sans jamais oser le formuler consciemment. Même si elle savait que c'était pure logique, elle ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Ça lui était tout simplement impossible.  
>Neville continua :<p>

— Il faut tuer Harry Potter.


	14. Implacable

Choquée, Ginny recula d'un pas, comme si elle avait reçu un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Tuer Harry ? Neville voulait tuer Harry ? Impossible. Pourtant, aucun doute possible, c'était bien ce qu'il venait de dire. Alors même qu'elle apprenait qu'il était en vie, qu'il avait échappé à ses ennemis, voilà que ses propres amis cherchaient à le tuer. Tout ça n'avait aucun sens. Ginny avait l'impression d'être en plein cauchemar. L'Ordre du Phénix tuant Harry, c'était trop inconcevable, trop horrible et trop similaire à ses terreurs nocturnes pour être autre chose qu'un cauchemar.

À côté d'elle Hermione ne semblait pas surprise. Son attitude exprimait plutôt la résignation. Et aussi peut-être une réflexion intense ; mais après tout Hermione avait quasiment toujours l'air d'être plongée dans une réflexion intense, pensa incongrûment Ginny. Pourquoi de telles pensées lui venaient-elles dans un tel moment ?

Peut-être en réaction à l'expression choquée que Ginny devait avoir eue, Neville tenta de s'expliquer.

— Harry est un Horcruxe... Tu comprends ce que ça signifie ? Une part de Tu-Sais-Qui réside en lui. Tant qu'il vit, notre ennemi est immortel !  
>Je suppose que Hermione te l'a caché à toi aussi, comme elle l'a fait avec tout le monde...<p>

Ginny fut prise de vertige et sentit ses entrailles se contracter. Son fol espoir d'avoir mal compris s'effondrait. Cherchant à retrouver une contenance, elle lança un regard venimeux à Neville.

— Silence. Rien de ce que tu pourras dire ne pourra justifier ta décision. Je ne veux rien entendre de ta part. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que les Mangemorts.

— Tu n'es qu'un lâche, renchérit Hermione. J'imagine que tu as déjà envoyé tes assassins arracher le cœur de ton ami...

— Je ne peux pas te laisser me dire une telle chose. C'est toi qui n'as pas le courage d'accepter la décision qui s'impose, alors ne me parle pas de lâcheté, se défendit Neville sur un ton où perçait la menace. Tu es à la limite de la trahison, m'insulter n'arrangera pas ton cas. Et sache que je vais me charger moi-même de faire ce qui doit l'être. Tel est le fardeau que je me suis imposé. Harry mérite bien cette ultime marque de respect.

Du coin de l'œil, Ginny crut alors voir une forme argentée filer par la porte encore entrouverte. Était-elle sortie de la baguette de Hermione ? Ginny n'aurait pu en jurer, et le visage de son amie ne laissait rien deviner...

—C'est Luna qui t'a tout révélé, n'est-ce pas ? Et dire que je lui faisais confiance... cracha Hermione, accusatrice.

Des murmures commencèrent à s'élever dans la salle. Personne ne semblait vouloir s'exposer, mais les airs étaient réprobateurs. L'intéressée elle-même ne réagit pas, mais Neville prit sa défense.

—Luna a fait ce qu'il fallait. Puis nous avons tous pris nos responsabilités, et voté selon notre conscience. Il est vital de ne pas nous laisser guider par nos sentiments personnels pour Harry, et de voir les choses objectivement. Trop de choses sont en jeu. La vie de Harry peut acheter celle de milliers de personnes.

— C'est injuste, intervint Ginny.

— Au contraire, nous avons pris la décision la plus juste et la plus courageuse. C'est ce que je voudrais que vous compreniez toutes les deux.

— Tu parles de courage, mais tu n'as même pas eu les tripes de nous faire venir assister à votre petite délibération. Quand avons-nous perdu notre droit de vote au Conseil ?

— Vous n'aviez pas besoin d'assister à ça. Vous auriez peu apprécié d'entendre ce qui s'est dit au cours des débats. J'ai dit que nous nous étions efforcés de mettre de côté nos sentiments, cela incluait les mauvais. Je te rappelle que Harry nous a tous abandonnés, il est en partie responsable de la situation actuelle ; ce point a été longuement évoqué, et pas toujours sereinement. Je voulais vous épargner cette épreuve. Si ça peut te rassurer, il y a eu bien plus de deux voix d'écart, votre vote n'aurait rien changé.

— Dis plutôt que tu avais peur qu'on vous empêche de passer à l'acte. Qu'on claque la porte en pleine délibération pour aller le prévenir.

— Il y a de ça...

Neville était maintenant tout près d'elles, et deux sorciers de l'Ordre s'étaient approchés de la porte, baguettes en main. Manifestement on ne leur faisait pas confiance, et elles resteraient sans doute sous surveillance jusqu'à ce que le meurtre soit commis. Il y avait peu d'espoir de fuite. Ils allaient réellement tuer Harry, et Ginny était impuissante à l'empêcher.

—Donnez-moi vos baguettes maintenant. Je ne veux pas être obligé de vous punir ou de vous mettre à l'écart parce que vous aurez fait quelque chose de stupide. Il a été difficile de décider de tuer Harry. Il sera encore plus difficile de le faire moi-même, alors n'en rajoutez pas en devenant des obstacles aux intérêts supérieurs de l'Ordre et de tous les sorciers.

Ginny regarda Hermione dans les yeux. Elle priait pour que celle-ci ait un plan. Elle lui lança un regard implorant, mais Hermione ne répondit pas. Aucun signe, aucun clin d'œil. Elles restèrent là, plusieurs secondes à se regarder, sans bouger, paralysées par l'urgence et la gravité de la situation. La porte était maintenant fermée, et les deux sorciers s'étaient positionnés entre elles et l'issue. Si l'assemblée avait voté à majorité la mort de Harry, elles ne trouveraient que peu d'alliés potentiels dans la salle. Toute velléité de résistance était vaine.

—Vos baguettes, s'il vous plaît, insista Neville. Donnez-les moi, qu'on en finisse. C'est pénible pour moi aussi, je ne tiens pas à ce que tout ça s'éternise. Je passerai l'éponge pour ta rétention d'information, Hermione, ainsi que pour votre insolence à toutes les deux.

Soudain, dans un fracas épouvantable, la porte s'arracha du mur, projetée vers l'intérieur par une force formidable, percutant violemment les deux sorciers qui se tenaient devant.  
>Une forme sombre et gigantesque jaillit par l'ouverture, en poussant un rugissement bestial.<br>L'ombre, qui n'avait pu passer la porte que courbée, se déplia pour dominer la salle de toute sa hauteur. Hagrid.  
>Ses yeux étaient emplis d'une colère noire et dégoulinaient de larmes, mais personne n'aurait eu l'idée d'y voir une marque de faiblesse. Toute sa personne, le moindre de ses mouvements irradiait le danger. Il semblait envahir entièrement la pièce de sa présence.<p>

Déployant un bras interminable, il balaya la table d'un revers, renversant la moitié des sorciers assis autour. Puis d'une main, il saisit Neville, le souleva comme s'il ne pesait rien, et l'amena jusqu'à quelques centimètres de son visage.  
>De sa voix caverneuse et vibrante de rage à peine contenue, il prononça un seul mot.<p>

— Vermine.

Et il le jeta négligemment à terre comme un détritus, où sa tête heurta le sol. Neville resta au sol immobile, comme un pantin désarticulé.  
>Hagrid tourna son regard vers Ginny et Hermione.<p>

— Courez. Maintenant.

Et il se retourna vers ses opposants, qui avaient repris leurs esprits. Ils commencèrent à le bombarder de sortilèges, mais ceux-ci rebondirent sur la peau de Hagrid et semblèrent moins le déranger que des piqûres d'insectes. Il se jeta dans la mêlée en rugissant comme un animal enragé.

— VOUS NE TUEREZ PAS HARRY ! HONTE À VOUS, TRAÎTRES !

Ginny s'élança vers la sortie, mais Hermione la héla.

— On emporte celui là, dit-elle en désignant Neville inconscient. Il peut nous mener à Harry avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Ginny hésita une fraction de seconde. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'emporter Neville, mais Hermione avait raison. Elles ne savaient ni l'une ni l'autre où trouver Harry. Si Neville avait dit vrai, il n'était pas trop tard, mais si les combattants de l'Ordre parvenaient à maîtriser Hagrid rapidement, ils ne tarderaient pas à aller assassiner Harry.  
>Le chaos engendré par le demi géant et sa puissance titanesque leur offrait un répit, mais pas illimité. Il fallait faire vite.<p>

Ginny opina du chef, et elle précéda hors de la pièce Hermione, qui fit léviter Neville toujours sans connaissance pour le transporter plus facilement.  
>Personne ne les suivit. Face à la furie de Hagrid, nul n'était assez fou pour penser à autre chose que sauver sa peau à court terme, et le colosse se trouvait justement entre les sorciers de l'Ordre et la sortie...<p>

Après quelques foulées dans le couloir, Hermione s'arrêta net, entrava Neville et le réveilla en quelques gestes de baguette.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On doit se dépêcher !

Hermione ne prit pas le temps de répondre, braqua à nouveau sa baguette sur Neville, prit une grand inspiration, et incanta :

— IMPERO !  
>Neville, je t'ordonne de me dire la vérité. As-tu une dérogation sur l'interdiction de transplaner ici ?<p>

— Oui, répondit-il d'une voix neutre, le regard légèrement vitreux.

— Qui d'autre dispose de cette autorisation ?

— Personne.

— Emmène nous jusqu'à Harry. Maintenant.

— Tout de suite.

Cette fois Ginny n'hésita pas et les rejoignit. Elle était impressionnée par Hermione. Avertir Hagrid des plans de Neville via son patronus, puis gagner du temps, avoir la présence d'esprit d'emporter Neville pour pouvoir trouver Harry avant les autres, conjecturer qu'il avait la possibilité de transplaner dans le Quartier Général ; et maintenant elle utilisait l'Imperium, un Sortilège Impardonnable ! Elle était indiscutablement déterminée, et semblait soit avoir toujours plusieurs coups d'avance, soit improviser à une vitesse phénoménale, et efficacement !

Hermione tenait une des mains liées de Neville. Ginny saisit l'autre, et Neville les fit transplaner.


	15. Harry Potter

La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, et un désordre épouvantable y régnait. Ginny n'avait aucune idée du lieu où ils pouvaient bien se trouver. Les murs aveugles étaient en vieille brique rouge, et la charpente en bois pourri. Le parquet grinçait et semblait menacer de s'effondrer simplement en posant le pied dessus.

L'atmoshpère des lieux tranchait avec l'urgence de leur fuite et du combat de Hagrid pour les couvrir. L'endroit semblait hors du temps, et était silencieux et sinistre comme la mort.

Au milieu des vielles tables et chaises, des restes de nourriture, et des divers objets improbables tels qu'un vieil écran moldu, une chouette empaillée, et un vif d'or ouvert en deux, se trouvait un canapé dans un piteux état. Assis dessus, de dos, courbé en avant, un homme.  
>Il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué leur arrivée.<p>

Le cœur de Ginny battait à tout rompre. Était-ce vraiment Harry ? Tant de temps avait passé...  
>Qu'était-il devenu pendant tout ces années ? Était-il resté solitaire tout ce temps ?<br>Traqué par les Mangemorts, haï par tous, portant le poids de la responsabilité de la mort de ses amis et du règne de Voldemort, sans personne sur qui compter, ces sept années avaient dû être un véritable calvaire pour lui.

Laissant Neville sur place, toujours entravé, Hermione et elle entreprirent de faire le tour de la pièce pour lui faire face.  
>Elles marchèrent sur la pointe des pieds, comme pour éviter de briser le silence qui imprégnait les lieux.<p>

En s'approchant, Ginny put entendre que l'homme murmurait des paroles à peine audibles, comme s'il psalmodiait quelque litanie pour lui seul.  
>Quand elle fut assez proche pour voir son visage, elle fut prise d'un frisson.<br>C'était bien Harry, mais il était presque méconnaissable. Amaigri, le visage marqué, de profondes cernes creusées sous des yeux ternes, de longs cheveux où le blanc le disputait maintenant au noir, une barbe des mêmes couleurs mangeant la moitié de sa face décharnée, Harry avait l'air d'un vieillard. Son teint était devenu terriblement pâle, accentuant encore le noir des cernes.  
>Il tenait un petit objet dans sa paume ouverte, et semblait s'adresser à des personnes qui n'étaient pas là, le regard fixé sur une zone vide de la pièce. Ginny parvenait maintenant à comprendre une partie de ses murmures.<p>

— Pardonnez-moi Remus... rien pu faire... fui, vous laissant mourir pour moi... Pas digne de vous...

Sa voix, l'expression de son visage, sa posture courbée, la tête basse, tout en lui n'était qu'abattement et contrition.

Une faible lueur anima brièvement l'objet qu'il tenait dans la main, attirant l'attention de Ginny. C'était une bague, sur laquelle était sertie une pierre, fendue en son milieu.  
>Les yeux de Harry bougèrent un peu, et son expression se fit encore plus douloureuse l'espace d'un instant.<p>

— Oh !... Désolé... désolé... votre sacrifice... inutile... ma faute. Il a gagné... c'est terminé... plus d'espoir.  
>Pardon... devrais être à votre place... tous ces morts... toute cette souffrance...<p>

Il dégageait tant de tristesse, tant d'affliction que Ginny sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. La gorge trop nouée pour parler, elle lui passa la main devant le visage pour attirer son attention.

S'apercevant enfin de leur présence, Harry se tourna vers elles. La même expression de douleur traversa à nouveau ses traits.

— Ginny... Hermione... Alors vous aussi ? Non, par pitié, pas vous... Je suis désolé, désolé... J'aurais dû vous protéger... Bon sang, si seulement j'avais la force d'en finir... vous rejoindre... Permettre à d'autres de finir le travail... je n'en peux plus, c'est trop dur. J'ai failli à tellement de monde...  
>Ginny... je ne voulais pas... la dernière chose que je voulais... oh, comme tu dois me haïr...<p>

Ginny le regarda avec incompréhension, les yeux humides, mais Hermione sembla saisir une partie du sens de ces mots.

— Harry, nous ne sommes pas mortes, murmura-t-elle. C'est la Pierre de Résurrection n'est-ce pas ? Je reconnais là le symbole des Reliques de la Mort...  
>Elle fonctionne ? Tu communiques vraiment avec les morts ?<p>

Pour seule réponse, il referma la main sur la bague, et détourna les yeux.

— Harry, réagis. Fais-moi signe, implora Ginny, se souvenant de l'urgence de la situation. Nous devons partir d'ici, des gens arrivent pour te tuer.

— Qu'ils viennent... fit-il d'une voix distraite et rauque.

— Enfin une parole sensée, lâcha Neville.

Ginny sursauta. Elle avait presque oublié sa présence.

— Silence, toi ! Ordonna Hermione.

— Non. Harry, tu dois savoir que tant que tu vis, Tu-Sais-Qui est invincible. Tu as l'opportunité de te racheter. Donne nous une chance de le vaincre. Rachète ton honneur en te sacrifiant ! Libère toi de tes fardeaux, ta mission d'Élu, ta culpabilité pour avoir abandonné tout le m...

— _SILENCIO_ ! cria Hermione en dirigeant sa baguette vers Neville.  
>Bon sang ! s'exclama-t-elle, il doit avoir une sacré volonté pour résister aussi vite à l'Imperium...<p>

— Vite, pressa Ginny, se reprenant tant bien que mal de l'abattement contagieux de Harry.  
>L'Ordre peut venir d'un instant à l'autre. Je me charge de Harry, récupère Neville. Il faut partir d'ici maintenant, on avisera plus tard.<p>

Hermione acquiesça, et se dirigea vers le chef de l'Ordre, toujours pieds et poings liés, réduit au silence.

Un craquement se fit alors entendre, et trois sorciers transplanèrent au bout de la pièce. Hermione eut un mouvement de recul. Pas Ginny.  
>Ses réflexes étaient affûtés par toutes ces années de guerre, et elle avait jeté un sortilège explosif vers les intrus dans la seconde où ceux-ci étaient apparus, qui les projeta au sol. Mais déjà, une autre sorcière apparaissait et passait à l'attaque.<p>

Hermione finit par réagir, et combattit à son tour. Elle cria :

— Vite, il faut prendre Harry et transplaner hors d'ici !

Ginny saisit le bras de Harry tout en continuant de se défendre contre les maléfices qui volaient vers elle, s'abritant derrière le canapé. Hermione, elle, était exposée, et progressait comme elle pouvait, enjambant les obstacles et déviant ou esquivant tous les sortilèges qui la visaient.  
>Neville avait été libéré de ses entraves, et à chaque instant de nouveaux sorciers de l'Ordre arrivaient dans la pièce, et avançaient toujours plus près. Elles seraient bientôt submergées.<p>

Relâchant pendant une fraction de seconde son attention du combat pour regarder vers Ginny et Harry, Hermione fut frappée de plein fouet par un sortilège. L'impact la projeta deux mètres en arrière, où elle percuta durement un mur.

Ginny jura entre ses dents, lâcha Harry et tâcha de rejoindre Hermione. En un maléfice elle se débarrassa de deux sorciers qui lui barraient le chemin.  
>Elle arriva presque jusqu'à son amie, mais un sort de désarmement finit par l'atteindre, et elle perdit sa baguette.<br>Son premier geste fut de prendre celle de Hermione, mais elle n'était visible nulle part.

De désespoir, elle se rua en hurlant vers ses adversaires, esquiva deux sortilèges, arriva au niveau d'un opposant et lui décocha un coup de poing magistral qui l'envoya au sol. Elle se jeta sur lui pour s'emparer de sa baguette, mais elle fut tirée en arrière et maîtrisée par deux solides sorciers. Elle se débattit autant qu'elle put, mais en vain.

Neville s'avança, encore essoufflé par le combat. Malgré ses blessures, il releva aisément Hermione, et la tint fermement plaquée contre le mur.  
>Il semblait véritablement furieux. Son expression était terrifiante, la rage faisait trembler ses membres, mais sa voix demeura calme et contrôlée.<p>

— Tu es allée trop loin. En souvenir de notre amitié, j'aurais accepté que tu tentes de sauver Harry. J'y étais préparé. Ou plutôt je le croyais. Mais tu as déclenché la furie de Hagrid et tu l'as déchaîné sur nous.

Il la gifla brutalement, relâchant un instant sa fureur. Ginny sursauta, choquée. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé Neville faire cela. Mais elle ne l'avait jamais non plus vu dans un tel état de colère auparavant...  
>Harry, lui, ne réagit pas.<p>

— Tu as osé me soumettre au sortilège d'Imperium.

Nouvelle gifle. Ginny pensait que voir son amie en détresse causerait un déclic suffisant pour sortir Harry de sa torpeur, mais il n'en fut rien. Il se contentait de détourner le regard. Neville continua.

— Tout ça pour rien, Hermione. Par ta faute vous serez toutes les deux emprisonnées pour trahison pendant une durée indéterminée. Hagrid, lui, paie déjà le prix de vos folies.

Encore une gifle. Hermione lui jeta un regard de défi.

— Qu'essaies-tu de faire, Neville ? Passer tes nerfs sur une femme désarmée, ou me faire comprendre mon erreur en me frappant ? J'espère pour toi que ce n'est pas la seconde option, car moi je reste fidèle à mes principes, indépendamment du nombre de coups que je reçois. Tout plutôt que de laisser un ami mourir.

— Comme c'est naïf. J'avais presque oublié que tu avais dormi tout ce temps depuis l'école. Tu as une apparence adulte mais en termes de maturité tu es toujours une gamine de dix-sept ans. Je mène une guerre, Hermione. Les principes sont un luxe que je ne peux pas me permettre.

— Fais donc la morale à Hagrid, il semble partager mon opinion. Pour lui, tu restes un nouveau-né, mon grand. Et j'aimerais te voir essayer de lui mettre des baffes comme tu te permets de faire avec moi.

Neville arma le bras, gardant le poing fermé cette fois. Hermione ne cilla pas, et la pitié se mêla au défi dans son regard. Après un instant, le poing se baissa lentement.

— Assez. Entravez-les, nous rentrons, ordonna le leader de l'Ordre du Phénix à ses hommes.  
>Pour ce qui est des coups, Hermione, je n'aurais certes pas dû laisser parler ma rage, mais je pense qu'après ce que tu m'as fait endurer aujourd'hui nous sommes quittes.<p>

À ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit. D'un même mouvement, les sorciers de l'Ordre braquèrent leur baguette sur l'homme qui entrait.  
>Il était assez grand et longiligne, portait un imperméable de moldu, et arborait un demi-sourire ironique.<p>

— Bien le bonjour messieurs dames. Je pense que vous savez qui je suis, alors est-il utile de vous préciser que vous êtes cernés par la police magique ?  
>Veuillez vous rendre sans résistance, je vous prie.<p> 


	16. Face à face

Théo balaya la scène du regard. L'Ordre du Phénix était là en force, et tous le menaçaient de leur baguette. Hermione, Ginny Weasley et Harry Potter semblaient en difficulté. Feignant la décontraction, Théo sourit à l'assemblée, regarda Neville Londubat, le chef de l'Ordre, et dit :

— Bien le bonjour messieurs-dames. Je pense que vous savez qui je suis, alors est-il utile de vous préciser que vous êtes cernés par la police magique ?  
>Veuillez vous rendre sans résistance, je vous prie.<p>

Un silence de mort fut la seule réponse que reçut Théo. Personne n'osa l'attaquer, mais ses opposants étaient manifestement tendus et nerveux. Plusieurs d'entre eux étaient manifestement déjà blessés, et la perspective d'un nouvel affrontement ne devait pas les emplir de joie.  
>Tous retenaient leur souffle. Londubat plissait des yeux, comme pris dans une réflexion pour évaluer la situation et ses chances de trouver une issue favorable. Profitant de cette hésitation, Théo regarda intensément le chef des résistants, et ajouta :<p>

— Vous savez que l'arrestation des terroristes n'est pas ma mission. Par contre Harry Potter est ma cible prioritaire. Laissez-le moi et il n'y aura pas de combat, vous pourrez partir avec tous vos hommes sains et saufs et moi aussi.  
>Tentez quoi que ce soit, et les policiers postés autour vous bombarderont de sortilèges à travers les murs, vous décimant avant que vous ayez le temps de transplaner.<p>

Théo sourit intérieurement, plutôt content de lui. S'il avait bien compris la situation —et c'était souvent le cas— l'Ordre voulait tuer Potter. Il venait d'un seul coup de faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas forcément l'ennemi, que l'affrontement serait en la défaveur de tout le monde, de laisser imaginer qu'il avait l'intention tout comme eux d'éliminer Harry Potter, et surtout de suggérer aux sorciers de l'Ordre la conduite qu'ils devaient suivre quoi qu'il arrive : transplaner. Partir.

Londubat ne répondit rien, gardant les yeux et la baguette résolument braqués sur Théo. Le leader rebelle affichait un masque impassible.

Toute la salle était comme figée dans une tension presque palpable. Le temps semblait suspendu. Les sorciers de l'Ordre respiraient à peine, et aucun ne faisait le moindre mouvement, de peur peut-être de déclencher l'assaut dévastateur. Les regards étaient inquiets, mais déviaient rarement de Théo, qui était la seule source tangible de danger.

Théo réfléchit à ses options. Potter était l'outil dont il avait le plus besoin. Tenter de récupérer Weasley et Hermione serait sans doute beaucoup plus compliqué, bien qu'elles puissent représenter des atouts supplémentaires.  
>Certes Londubat semblait estimer que celles-ci l'avaient trahi, mais les laisser aux mains de ses ennemis n'était sans doute pas dans ses manières.<br>De plus elles étaient probablement en possession d'informations sensibles, et l'Ordre ne pouvait peut-être pas se permettre leur capture.

Le face à face semblait durer depuis une éternité. L'Ordre se réfugiait dans l'instant, redoutant ce qui se passerait ensuite ; préférant s'enfermer dans l'immobilité d'un duel figé plutôt que risquer la mort dans un combat réel qui leur semblait inévitable. Il fallait débloquer la situation avant que les nerfs de quelqu'un lâchent et le poussent à commettre une imprudence. Théo insista.

— Londubat. Vous n'avez pas le choix, laissez-le moi. Il ne vous est d'aucune utilité de toute façon. Laissez-le moi, et vous survivrez à cette journée pour pouvoir pleurer votre ''Élu''.

Le chef de l'ordre resta silencieux encore un moment. Jeta un regard furtif à Ginny Weasley qui n'échappa pas à Théo. Puis il daigna desserrer les dents.

— Si votre supériorité est si écrasante, pourquoi ne pas avoir déjà attaqué ?

— Disons que vous pourriez avoir le temps d'évacuer Potter dans la confusion, malgré vos pertes désastreuses. Quoi qu'il en soit je ne vous demande pas de comprendre ma situation, mais la vôtre, et d'en tirer les conséquences pour agir de la seule façon sensée. Vous avez survécu sans Potter jusque là. Il serait stupide que vous soyez anéantis en tenant de le récupérer. Vous avez tout simplement trop à perdre.

Le leader de l'Ordre du Phénix sembla réfléchir encore un instant. Puis il recula lentement jusqu'à Ginny Weasley et lui saisit le bras, tandis qu'un de ses hommes fit de même avec Hermione.  
>Sans quitter Théo des yeux, il ordonna :<p>

— Allons-y.

Dans une coordination quasi parfaite, tout l'Ordre du Phénix disparut de la pièce, laissant Théo seul avec Harry Potter.  
>Nott s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement, puis sortit sa baguette et avança vers le héros déchu.<p>

Soudain, Ginny Weasley réapparut devant Théo, seule.  
>Elle fit mine de pointer sa baguette sur lui, mais il la désarma sans problème. Le transplanage causait toujours cette petite désorientation à l'utilisateur qui venait de lui donner un avantage décisif.<p>

Loin de se démonter, la jeune femme lui lança un regard de défi.

— Je n'abandonnerai pas Harry si facilement. Si vous croyez pouvoir le tuer sans que...

— Vous ne me paraissez pas en position de me menacer, coupa Théo. Cela dit je n'ai aucune intention de tuer Harry Potter. Je pense qu'il représente un dernier espoir d'éviter une catastrophe pour nous tous. Maintenant je dois l'emmener rapidement en lieu sûr avant que vos amis ne reviennent vous chercher.

Elle n'hésita qu'une seconde, et dit :

— Alors je viens. Où il ira, j'irai.

Théo, lui, n'hésita pas. Il aurait préféré récupérer Hermione, mais son amie représentait tout de même un atout qu'il ne pouvait pas ignorer.  
>Ils ramassèrent rapidement les quelques affaires de Potter, pluis Théo les fit transplaner jusque chez lui.<p>

Il prit tout d'abord quelques mesures de sécurité élémentaires, pour les protéger autant que pour éviter qu'ils s'enfuient, même si sans baguette le risque était plutôt faible. De plus Weasley était manifestement plus du côté de Hermione que de celui de l'Ordre du Phénix, et elle avait accepté de le suivre. Il y avait donc peut-être une chance de gagner sa confiance.  
>Théo devait y parvenir. Elle était la clé qui lui permettrait d'user au mieux de la carte Potter.<br>Il les installa, leur apprit rapidement qu'il était en contact avec Hermione. Il leur révéla aussi qu'il était la source anonyme qui avait permis à l'Ordre de compléter ses informations et finalement retrouver Harry ; et qu'il les avait suivis en posant une sorte de variante de la Trace sur Hermione, ce qui lui avait permis de la suivre jusqu'à la cachette.

— Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici longtemps, ajouta-t-il. L'Ordre sait que j'ai Harry, et les taupes, traîtres, et informateurs de toute sorte ne vont pas tarder à parler. Mes supérieurs vont finir par comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Il faut trouver un endroit sûr. Connaissant la vitesse habituelle de diffusion des informations, nous devrions avoir quelques heures au mieux. Reposez-vous, réunissez ce qui vous semble nécessaire ici. Je dois aller au Ministère, j'ai des documents vitaux à récupérer à mon bureau.  
>Je fais au plus vite. Si vous connaissez des endroits où ni le Ministère ni l'Ordre ne pourront nous trouver, je suis preneur. Il va falloir agir discrètement maintenant, et trouver de nouveaux alliés.<p>

Sur le chemin, Théo pensa à ce qu'il avait vu de Potter. Il n'avait quasiment rien dit ni lutté de quelque façon que ce soit. Théo était assez déçu. Autant le personnage de Harry Potter était fascinant et sa légende, épique et inspiratrice ; autant cette loque humaine, cette coque vide qu'il avait vue n'avait que peu d'intérêt en l'état.  
>Le soi-disant Élu de la Prophétie, le Survivant, le héros symbolique de la résistance, l'espoir de Dumbledore, l'archennemi de Lord Voldemort, n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.<br>C'était un être brisé que Théo avait eu sous les yeux.  
>En fin de compte, Potter méritait peut-être la réputation exécrable dont il souffrait même au sein des milieux favorables aux Moldus et à la résistance. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un lâche qui n'avait pas eu les épaules pour supporter toutes les attentes et les espoirs qui avaient un temps reposé sur lui.<p>

Théo songea sombrement qu'il pouvait d'ores et déjà creuser sa propre tombe si Potter devait à nouveau faillir et décevoir les espoirs qu'il plaçait en lui...

Arrivé à son bureau, il commença à rassembler les documents les plus sensibles. Pour certains d'entre eux, il n'avait pas besoin de les emmener, mais il faudrait néanmoins les détruire. Il était regrettable qu'il n'ait pas plus de temps pour organiser sa disparition et régler les affaires en cours, mais il y avait urgence.  
>Il avait pratiquement fini quand Drago Malfoy fit irruption dans la pièce. Théo réprima son réflexe de fuite. Il ne pouvait pas être au courant. Pas aussi tôt. Il se constitua un air agacé, et lança :<p>

— Malfoy, si c'est encore à propos de l'assassin de ton père...

La mine déjà peu avenante du mangemort se rembrunit encore.

— Ce n'est pas ça Nott. Tu dois venir avec moi, les patrons veulent te parler. Thunder.

— Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ? Je n'ai pas exactement le temps, j'ai une urgence.

— Ne te moque pas de moi, tu es en train de trier des papiers. Ce qu'ils ont à dire est de la plus haute importance. Et te connaissant ça devrait beaucoup t'intéresser. C'est un honneur pour toi, tu vas vraiment entrer dans la confidence.

Théo hésita. Sa curiosité était piquée, mais il fallait faire vite avant que quelqu'un ait vent de ses exploits et vienne lui demander ce qu'il avait fait de Potter. D'un autre côté, s'il faussait compagnie à Malfoy en emportant tous les documents sensibles de son bureau, il allait éveiller des soupçons. Tout laisser là n'était pas vraiment une option non plus. Il luttait contre Voldemort et le Ministère tout entier, et pour le moment sans le soutien de la résistance. Il aurait besoin de toute aide ou information disponible, il n'était pas question d'abandonner son seul atout : avoir été à l'intérieur.

— J'ai véritablement une urgence. Tu penses que ce sera long ?

— Nott. Ton urgence, c'est d'y aller.

Théo poussa un soupir résigné, et jura intérieurement. Malfoy pouvait être extrêmement insistant, il ne parviendrait pas à s'en débarrasser rapidement. Ce contretemps risquait de s'avérer désastreux. Il résolut de ne pas hésiter à écourter la réunion avec Thunder si elle devait s'éterniser...


	17. Conspiration

Le bureau était étonnamment austère pour un homme aussi haut placé. Théodore ne s'était certes pas attendu à ce que Hypérion Lestrange fasse preuve de trop d'exubérance, après tout il travaillait au département des Renseignements. Comme tous ses confrères, il avait l'étrange certitude qu'une foule de gens voulait percer ses petits secrets de bureaucrate, et il prenait garde de ne rien montrer de lui, que ce soit par son habillement ou en l'occurrence son bureau.  
>Mais tout de même, les murs étaient nus, percés d'aucune fenêtre. L'ameublement se résumait à un grand bureau parfaitement rangé, coupant la pièce en deux, et aux chaises simples et identiques que Lestrange et lui-même occupaient. S'il y avait le moindre document dans ce bureau, il n'était pas visible. Même l'œil aguerri de Théo ne repéra aucun sort de dissimulation. Théodore sourit intérieurement en comparant les lieux à son propre bureau, perpétuellement encombré de liasses de parchemins et d'objets hétéroclites. Il ne concevait pas qu'on puisse travailler sur un bureau aussi parfaitement net. Son propre désordre organisé le stimulait, lui donnait une vue d'ensemble, le fouillis apparent formant des liens entre choses a priori distinctes, le hasard d'une association d'idée faisant émerger une piste nouvelle. Il songea que cet espace de travail-ci devait refléter l'esprit de son utilisateur : vide la plupart du temps, attelé à une seule chose à la fois, et tout bien rangé dans des petites boîtes étanches. Quelle pauvreté.<p>

« Merci de m'avoir accueilli aussi vite, dit Théo avec ironie, la dernière fois que j'ai dû rencontrer quelqu'un du département des renseignements on m'a fait attendre une demi-journée »

Lestrange le regarda par-dessus ses petites lunettes rectangulaires et répondit le plus sérieusement du monde. « L'affaire qui nous intéresse aujourd'hui est de la première importance, ainsi qu'extrêmement urgente. Je serai direct. Vous avez fait du bon travail. Maintenant laissez-nous la suite, et restez discret. »

Théo ne répondit rien, et conserva une face impassible, attendant la suite. Le retiraient-ils de la traque ? Malfoy avait pourtant eu l'air de dire qu'ils allaient l'impliquer un peu plus dans leur petit club.

Tout aussi impassible de visage, mais ne parvenant pas à dissimuler une pointe de satisfaction dans sa voix, Lestrange continua, certain du petit effet qu'il avait provoqué en restant imprécis. « Nous savons que vous avez Harry Potter. »

L'information s'abattit sur Théo telle un couperet, mais il parvint à ne pas se trahir en exprimant une quelconque émotion. _Maudit, stupide que je suis. J'aurais dû me douter que nouvelle de la capture de Potter remonterait bien plus vite que toute autre. Je ne devrais pas être ici._ La situation était critique. Il allait falloir prendre des mesures dès qu'il quitterait la pièce. Mais pour l'heure, il était impensable de fausser compagnie à Lestrange. Il devait gérer l'urgence, profiter de la situation actuelle pour en apprendre plus sans être pris au piège, et adapter son action en conséquence. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse, et répondit lentement, comme avec circonspection. « Eh bien, ma foi oui, puisque je vous en ai informés. »

Lestrange leva un sourcil « vous nous avez envoyé le message de sa capture ? »

« Eh bien oui, vous venez de le dire vous-même. » Théo se demanda s'il n'en avait pas un peu trop fait, Lestrange pouvait-il vraiment le croire assez idiot pour ne pas avoir compris que le message était venu de quelqu'un d'autre ? Apparemment oui, puisqu'il se contenta de le corriger.  
>« Nous n'avons rien reçu de vous. Ces nouvelles émanent d'un autre informateur ». Théo conserva un visage neutre, et ne tenta pas de feindre la surprise. Ses performances d'acteur laissaient à désirer, et de toute façon sa réputation d'homme froid et peu expressif jouait pour lui. « Oh. C'est curieux, vraiment. Potentiellement fâcheux, je vais devoir tirer cela au clair… Pour en revenir à Potter, vous voulez donc garder cela confidentiel ? Je pensais que Le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait heureux de le voir au plus vite. »<p>

Le regard de Lestrange se fit dur. « J'espère que vous ne lui avez pas encore livré, ni parlé de votre succès à personne d'autre. » _Intéressant_ songea Théo. _A quel jeu joue réellement Thunder ? Sont-ils à leur propre compte ?_ Son cerveau traitait cette nouvelle donnée, empruntait les multiples chemins d'éventualités et d'hypothèses, poussant jusqu'aux conclusions « Eh bien, je n'en ai parlé à personne à part vous. Mon message n'a pas pu être lu, même s'il a été manifestement intercepté, il est crypté et ne se dévoilera qu'à vous. Mais pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas le livrer ? Potter, j'entends. »

Le regard de Lestrange se fit plus intense, comme s'il tentait de percer à travers Théodore. _Une tentative de Legilimancie. Futile_.

Théo sourit, et ajouta. « En fait la question est purement rhétorique. Il n'existe qu'une seule raison réellement crédible pour cela. » Priant intérieurement pour avoir raison, il affronta le regard glacial de son interlocuteur, et se lança. « Vous allez l'utiliser contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Lestrange ne bougea pas d'un cil, gardant le regard braqué sur Théo. Celui-ci tenta de conserver une attitude apparemment détendue, et continua.

« M'en direz-vous plus ? Je dois admettre que votre petit projet m'intéresse. Je n'aimerais pas devoir ouvrir une enquête publique pour en apprendre davantage. Surtout que cela nuirait à ses chances de voir le jour… »

Lestrange répondit enfin.

« Quels sont vos liens avec votre famille ? La noble Maison Nott est une des plus anciennes familles de Sang Pur… »

« Oh, nos liens sont plutôt distants », répondit Théo. « Mais je ne doute pas que vous le sachiez déjà, vous êtes probablement bien renseigné sur moi. Quel est le lien avec notre conversation ? »

« Nous représentons les intérêt des plus anciennes et prestigieuses familles de Sorciers. Sachez que beaucoup d'entre elles s'estiment... en perte d'influence. Et aimeraient servir leur pays et les Sorciers plus directement. Malheureusement le pouvoir est pour ainsi dire concentré entre trop peu de mains. Mains qui furent utiles en leur temps, mais qui ont le sang bien moins pur que nos nobles Maisons, d'après nos informations. La nécessité d'un... changement de gouvernance se fait sentir. »

Théo sentit le soulagement balayer une partie de la tension qui l'habitait. Il ne s'était pas trompé. Impossible pour le moment de faire des plans sur comment atteindre Potter, pas tant qu'il n'en saurait pas plus, mais au moins il n'allait pas mourir tout de suite. Il reconcentra son attention sur Lestrange.

« C'est en partie pour cela que nous avons besoin de Potter, comme vous l'avez supposé », continua celui-ci. « Il est bien possible que la résolution de l'actuel problème de gouvernance passe par lui. Je ne peux pas vraiment entrer dans les détails, qui impliquent une sombre histoire de prophétie, mais qui ne fait guère que confirmer ce que tout le monde sait intuitivement. »

« Je comprends. » Répondit Théo. « Mais cette structure, l'opération Thunder, la traque officielle, n'attire-t-elle pas une attention gênante ? Le cas Potter intéresse au premier plan certaines personnes qui ne doivent pas connaître nos vraies finalités, n'est-ce pas ? »  
>« C'est effectivement un risque. Mais les avantages sont nombreux : nous disposons ainsi de toutes les ressources pour trouver Potter – votre récent succès le montre bien – puisqu'il s'agit de notre mission officielle. Le soutien sans limite des autorités, l'accès à des secrets bien gardés, la possibilité de choisir avec soin nos collaborateurs, le fait que nous soyons les premiers à avoir la main sur Potter, tout ces avantages, nous les devons à cette attention potentiellement dangereuse. »<p>

« Et ne craignez-vous pas qu'après avoir écarté qui vous savez, les rebelles de tous bords saisissent l'opportunité de prendre le pouvoir ? »

Lestrange hésita un instant, comme s'il se rendait compte que Théo se livrait pratiquement à un interrogatoire. Il répondit néanmoins.

« Nous avons des liens avec une partie de la soi-disant résistance. Nombreux à l'intérieur sont ceux qui veulent simplement stopper les massacres inutiles de sorciers et de moldus, et pourvu que la situation change, ils sont prêts à accepter que les Grandes Familles prennent un rôle plus actif dans les décisions. D'ailleurs la vôtre aurait une place de choix. Et bien entendu nous veillerions à ce que vous récupériez le manoir et la direction de la famille Nott, en remerciement de vos services. Vous êtes un élément clé de notre succès, il n'est que justice que vous héritiez de la place d'influence que votre père occupait jadis. »

_Pourrais-je réellement changer quelque chose ? Cette option n'est peut-être pas à écarter trop vite,_ songea Théo.

« Vous parlez d'éviter les massacres de Moldus, voulez donc éviter la guerre contre eux ? »

« Oh, dans l'idéal oui, mais cela risque d'être inévitable. Les carnages inutiles doivent cesser, mais il n'y a qu'un moyen à cela. Tant que les choses ne seront pas à leur juste place, le monde ne pourra pas fonctionner correctement. C'est bien la cause de tous ces troubles des dernières décennies, voire plus. Pour enfin trouver une paix durable et apaiser tous les camps, les Sorciers doivent avoir le courage de reprendre leur juste place au sommet de la création. Il y aura quelques résistances un temps, les Moldus ne seront sans doute pas la moindre, mais les choses rentreront dans l'ordre. J'énonce des évidences, mais la guerre en est la conséquence logique. En cela, notre vision rejoint celle de qui vous savez, c'est même cette idée qui nous rassemble tous. Les divergences de vue existent mais sont ailleurs, et c'est justement pour que cette diversité d'opinions soit représentée que les Familles doivent reprendre la main. »

Théo médita ces paroles. Le complot Thunder était actuellement un précieux allié objectif, qui cherchait à améliorer la situation et pouvait lui permettre d'augmenter largement sa marge de manœuvre, mais qui restait dangereux à terme. Pourquoi était-il le seul à comprendre que les Moldus ne seraient pas vaincus ?

« Conséquence logique, en effet », dit Théo, « mais j'espère que vous êtes abondamment renseignés sur les Moldus, et plus encore que le département du ministère qui leur est consacré.  
>Avant de vouloir dominer un peuple, encore faut-il le comprendre. Sont-ils même réellement un seul peuple ? Combien sont-ils au total ? Même des choses aussi simples nous les ignorons tant ils sont isolés de nous. Nous vivons entre nous – pas que je dise qu'il faille nous mélanger, ne vous méprenez pas, je ne fais qu'énoncer un fait – nos enfants n'étudient plus que la magie à partir de l'âge de onze ans, même au temps où les enfants de parents Moldus étaient acceptés, ils restaient majoritairement dans le monde Sorcier. Nous ne nous intéressons qu'à la Magie. Et il suffit de rendre visite au Service de Détournement de l'Artisanat Moldu pour comprendre que personne n'a la moindre idée de comment fonctionne leur ''technologie'', ni tout ce qu'elle peut faire. Un des employés du SDAM me disait qu'elle semble d'ailleurs évoluer rapidement, ne risque-t-elle pas de concurrencer dangereusement la Magie ? »<p>

« Vous tenez des propos dangereux sur les Moldus, Nott. On croirait presque que vous les considérez comme nos égaux. Je sais que vous ne pensez pas à mal, mais faites attention à ce qu'une personne moins compréhensive que moi ne vous entende pas parler ainsi. »

« Vous savez Mr Lestrange, ces derniers temps j'ai traqué un certain Moldu. » Répondit Théodore, ignorant volontairement la menace implicite de Lestrange. « Un homme seul, qui me semble-t-il vous a contraint à rester hors de ce bureau quelques temps, parce qu'il a mis le Ministère tout entier en quarantaine. Un simple Moldu qui a tué plusieurs Sorciers dont certains étaient considérés comme des combattants aguerris, et a réchappé à un assaut massif de Détraqueurs. Combien y en a-t-il de comme lui ? Combien en faudrait-il pour faire tomber le Ministère ? Notre monde tout entier ? »

« Nous savons au moins que les tueurs comme celui que vous traquez sont rares, les Effaceurs n'ont jamais rencontré de tels… problèmes. Et si leur artisanat s'améliore comme vous le dites, si leurs armes deviennent de plus en plus dangereuses, n'est-ce pas une raison de plus pour frapper les premiers ?  
>Croyez-moi, le moment approche. Les gouvernements Sorciers étrangers sont prêts dans une grande partie du monde, nous sommes moteurs dans la coordination. Frappons, et ils nous suivront. Désistons-nous, et nous perdrons notre influence sur la scène internationale, en nous contentant au mieux d'un rôle de suiveur quand la France ou la Roumanie aura lancé l'offensive. »<p>

Théo ne répondit rien à cela. Il se leva et déclara. « Bien, je pense que nous pourrons nous entendre. Pour l'heure je dois malheureusement partir, je suis navré d'écourter aussi impoliment notre conversation, j'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de la continuer. Comment viendrez-vous prendre livraison de Potter ? »

Lestrange répondit avec un sourire « Oh, c'est déjà fait, nous avons envoyé nos hommes le chercher à votre domicile. Ils seront de retour sous peu. »


	18. Némésis

Ginny se prit la tête dans les mains. Quoi qu'elle lui dise, Harry n'avait manifestement pas envie de lui répondre, ni de sortir de son état quasi léthargique. Il allait même jusqu'à esquiver son regard. Elle avait déjà du mal à faire le tri dans ses émotions après toutes ces années, il ne simplifiait pas les choses . Elle avait quitté l'Ordre et Neville pour Harry, avait combattu ses alliés pour sauver sa vie. Elle ne savait pas à quoi elle s'était attendue, mais ce n'était certainement pas à cela.

« Harry, parle-moi. Je ne t'en veux pas, je ne t'accuse de rien... J'aurais simplement voulu être là pour toi. Pourquoi as-tu choisi d'être seul ? Pourquoi t'infliger ça ? »

« Je ne te méritais pas. Ni toi ni Ron ni Hermione. Aucun de mes amis. Ni ceux qui se sont sacrifiés pour moi… Sirius… Personne. »

Ginny resta muette. Il avait enfin daigné lui parler. Elle n'osait pas l'interrompre, de peur qu'il s'enferme à nouveau dans le mutisme. Harry continua, les yeux fixés sur le sol.

« Dumbledore s'est trompé. Je n'étais pas à la hauteur. Espoirs de vieux fou... »

Son regard se perdit dans le vague, et il cessa de parler. Le silence plana un long moment, avant que Ginny ne finisse par se résoudre à le rompe. Elle lui parla doucement, comme pour ne pas décourager le maigre progrès que représentaient les quelques mots qu'il avait prononcés.

« Harry, tu n'avais pas besoin de te punir... Je t'aurais suivi. »

« Pour te terrer comme je l'ai fait ? Tu n'es pas une lâche. Pas comme moi… »

Il détourna les yeux. Sa voix contenait une ombre ténue de colère sous la montagne d'abattement. Ginny continua.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'une vie à fuir avec toi aurait été pire qu'un quotidien de guerre, de perte et de terreur ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir parlé ? Et à Hermione… et Ron aussi ? »

« Laisse-moi... »

Cette fois Ginny sentait monter la colère en elle.

« Pourquoi me fuis-tu, Harry ? Je ne suis pas ton ennemi ! Je tente de t'aider, je risque tout pour toi, et tout ce que tu fais c'est m'éviter ? Tu me le dois Harry. Tu nous dois tous des explications !  
>Si tu ne peux pas te pardonner, moi je peux essayer. Mais avant je dois comprendre. Pourquoi nous avoir abandonnés ? Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir dit que tu partais ? On t'a tous dit de ne pas te rendre ! Personne ne t'en aurait voulu de nous avoir écoutés ! »<p>

Il resta silencieux, se renfermant à nouveau. La rage et la frustration étaient trop fortes, Ginny explosa.

« Ah non Harry ! C'est trop facile ! Parle-moi ! Tu prétends t'être enfui pour me protéger ? Tu n'as pas idée de ce qu'est la vie sous le règne des Mangemorts ! La vérité c'est que tu as fui tes amis autant que ton ennemi ! Tu ne pensais à protéger personne d'autre que toi ! Tu… »

Elle s'arrêta net. Le faire culpabiliser davantage ne mènerait à rien de bon. Avec un soupir, elle continua plus calmement.

« Pardon. Je ne le pensais pas. »

Harry regardait toujours de l'autre côté, mais répondit d'une voix plus basse qu'un murmure.

« Si. Tu le penses et avec raison. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de rester. Je ne pouvais pas vous regarder en face. Je ne peux toujours pas. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu avais fait plus qu'aucun d'entre nous dans ce combat. »

« C'est faux, et tu le sais. Beaucoup sont morts. C'est beaucoup plus que ce que j'ai pu faire. C'est précisément ce que j'aurais dû faire. Eux auraient dû vivre, et mourir est la seule chose qu'on attendait de moi... »

« Harry... Tu aurais pu me prévenir, moi... Je t'ai cru mort. J'ai cru que j'allais m'arracher le coeur. Avant qu'on retrouve Ron après la bataille, et qu'il nous raconte ta fuite... On te croyait tous mort. Tu n'étais nulle part. Quand Tu-Sais-Qui a dit que nous n'avions pas respecté son ultimatum, on a cru qu'il mentait, qu'il voulait nous anéantir malgré tout puisque tu n'étais plus un obstacle... »

Soudain, un claquement sec retentit bruyamment en provenance de l'entrée. Des bruits étouffés se firent entendre.  
>Ginny, alarmée, s'interrogea à voix haute.<p>

« Bon sang, mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? »

Depuis le mur du fond de la pièce, un portrait de Merlin lui répondit.

« Une intrusion. Cinq personnes ont pénétré dans l'appartement. Un a déjà été mis hors d'état de nuire par les systèmes de défense. Veuillez vous mettre en sécurité. »

« Vite, Harry, fuis ! Cache-toi, je vais les retenir. »

À ces mots elle vit une lueur étrange dans le regard de Harry, mais il ne réagit pas plus. Elle extirpa rapidement des affaires de Harry sa cape d'invisibilité, et entreprit de l'en recouvrir.  
>À peine eut-elle fini que la porte de la pièce principale vola en éclats. Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de trouver un abri, les Mangemorts étaient entrés. L'un semblait relativement amoché, probablement par les défenses posées par Nott. Ils n'étaient que trois, ce qui semblait indiquer que les deux autres avaient été neutralisés par ces mêmes défenses.<br>Mais même ainsi, la situation n'en demeurait pas moins critique. Elle était seule contre trois tueurs expérimentés. Et à leur tête, Drago Malfoy.

En la voyant, il eut l'air surpris une fraction de seconde, puis se reprit.

« La soeur Weasley ! J'en étais sûr, Nott collabore avec les traîtres à leur Sang et les terroristes de l'Ordre du Phénix ! Pas de quartier pour elle ! »

Sans baguette, Ginny savait ne pas avoir l'ombre d'une chance. Elle plongea sur le côté, pour esquiver la première salve de sortilèges, renversa la table et trouva derrière un abri précaire. Les trois attaques magiques combinées explosèrent contre le mur derrière elle, y creusant un cratère de la taille d'une fenêtre, l'assourdissant et l'arrosant de débris.  
>Les combats n'avaient rien de nouveau pour elle, elle avait maintes fois risqué sa vie pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Mais cette fois-ci était différente. Contre les Mangemorts, elle avait toujours eu Neville à ses côtés. Contre Neville, elle avait eu Hermione, et sa vie n'avait pas été en danger. Ginny sentait l'adrénaline couler à flots en elle, et son coeur battre à lui briser les côtes, comme lors de sa première bataille. Elle ne voulait pas mourir. Elle était seule, elle était désarmée et épuisée physiquement et émotionnellement par tous les derniers évènements. Ce n'était pas un combat : un combat impliquait des forces comparables entre les deux camps. C'était une chasse. Elle n'était qu'une proie tentant futilement de retarder d'un peu l'inévitable. Pire, elle avait quelqu'un à protéger : Harry était encore moins qu'elle en mesure de se défendre. Et ils allaient tous les deux mourir maintenant. Elle venait de fuir Neville et l'Ordre par deux fois pour sauver Harry, tout ça pour échouer entre les mains des mangemorts. Elle avait envie de hurler sa peur et sa frustration.<p>

Elle tentait de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration haletante, quand un sortilège fit voler morceaux son abri, la blessant par des dizaines d'éclats de bois et la laissant à découvert. Ginny plongea une nouvelle fois, mais un sortilège lui frôla la jambe.  
>Elle laissa échapper un cri de douleur et tomba à terre, la cuisse profondément entaillée par le maléfice. Sans se préoccuper du sang qui coulait à gros bouillon de la plaie, elle saisit le premier objet qu'elle put atteindre —un des pieds de la table détruite— et le lança de toutes ses forces sur l'agresseur le plus proche. Celui-ci reçut le projectile en plein visage et tomba en arrière.<p>

Entièrement mue par son instinct de survie, elle rampa vers la cuisine pour trouver un abri.

Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où étaient ses opposants. Son esprit n'était que douleur et confusion. Il était possible que les défenses de l'appartement aient mis hors d'état de nuire tous les mangemorts, mais c'était peu vraisemblable. Il lui fallait une arme. Sa jamble la lançait horriblement, elle ne pensait pas pouvoir tenir debout. Coudée par coudée, elle rampait, sans autre but que mettre de la distance entre elle et les assaillants.

Soudain, elle poussa un hurlement de souffrance. Une douleur aigûe venait de traverser tout son corps en partant de sa blessure. Les larmes obscurcirent sa vision, et elle hoqueta. Elle tourna péniblement la tête, pour voir Malfoy, un rictus mauvais sur le visage, et le pied fermement posé sur sa plaie.

« Je te tiens, chienne ! »

La panique la submergea. Elle eut la certitude qu'elle allait mourir en cet instant. Tout son corps tremblait et gesticulait dans une vaine tentative de fuite. Le souffle court, comme paralysée par un poids sur sa poitrine, elle parvenait à peine à articuler faiblement.

« N... Non... Aidez-moi... Hermione... Nott.. Quelqu'un... À l'aide... Neville... »

Les yeux de Malfoy s'arrondirent soudain de surprise, puis son visage se transforma en un masque de douleur. Il glapit, cherchant son souffle... puis tomba à genoux, avant de s'effondrer face contre terre à côté de Ginny.

La cape d'invisibilité glissa, et Harry apparut debout au dessus de Malfoy, un couteau de cuisine ensanglanté à la main. Ginny eut un mouvement de recul en le voyant. Tout son corps tremblait de rage, ses membres étaient crispés et ses poings serrés sur l'arme. Une flamme de haine et de colère brûlait dans son regard. Il semblait rayonner d'une force surnaturelle.  
>Quelque chose était enfin revenu de l'abîme d'abandon et d'apathie où la culpabilité et les années de solitude avaient plongé Harry. Mais que restait-il de Harry dans cet homme au regard cerné et terrifiant ? Ses cheveux longs et sa barbe n'étaient plus ceux d'un jeune vieillard usé et abattu, mais ceux d'un guerrier implacable, rayonnant d'un charisme empreint de violence et de sauvagerie. Il paraissait tout à coup plus grand, plus fort.<p>

Le Mangemort blessé par Ginny apparut par la porte, le visage tuméfié et le nez en sang, et fit mine de viser Harry avec sa baguette ; mais celui-ci le vit et poussa un hurlement terrifiant en tendant la main vers lui. Toutes les vitres explosèrent vers l'extérieur, et une force phénoménale projeta le mangemort en arrière, jusqu'au mur qu'il percuta avec un craquement sinistre. Harry se rua sur lui, toujours hurlant, et le roua de coups.

Ginny, horrifiée par ce spectacle, ne vit pas le troisième agresseur s'approcher d'elle. Elle le sentit seulement la saisir et lui braquer sa baguette sur la gorge.

« Assez ! Cria-t-il. Arrête ou je la tue. »

Harry, qui était toujours en train de frapper le sorcier à terre, immobilisa son poing en l'air, et se retourna au ralenti. Quand il eut fini de se retourner, il leva l'autre main, dans laquelle il tenait la baguette de sa victime, et menaça le Mangemort. Des étincelles rouges partaient de la baguette, et remontaient le long du bras de Harry, l'enveloppant d'une aura sanglante.

« Lâche-la tout de suite. »

« Je crois que tu comprends pas bien le principe mon gars. C'est un otage. On va discuter un peu, alors baisse ta baguette, ou bien je... »

« C'est toi qui ne comprend pas, coupa Harry. Je te laisse une chance de la lâcher avant que je me mette réellement en colère. Si tu ne m'obéis pas, je t'écorche vif avant de broyer chaque os de ton corps. Ensuite si tu es encore en vie j'envoie ce qui reste de toi à ton maître avec le message que tu as échoué à me capturer.  
>Bellatrix a échappé de justesse à ma vengeance après avoir tué mon parrain. Je jure sur sa tombe que ce ne sera pas ton cas si tu blesses Ginny. »<p>

Il fit un pas de côté, dévoilant ce qui restait de celui qu'il venait de rouer de coups. Inerte, le visage tuméfié, le sorcier était tellement amoché qu'il en était méconnaissable. Tout près d'elle et du mangemort qui la tenait en otage, Malfoy était en train de se noyer dans son sang. Ginny entendait avec écoeurement les sifflements et gargouillement paniqués qu'il produisait en essayant de respirer.  
>À voir le regard de Harry, elle aurait pu jurer qu'il ne bluffait pas. Si le mangemort lui faisait du mal, Harry le tuerait.<br>L'homme avait dû le voir aussi, car il relâcha sa prise, recula de quelques pas, et...

« _AVADA KEDAVRA_ ! »

Ginny se recrocvilla, les bras protégeant sa tête, assourdie par le son de son propre hurlement de terreur, tandis qu'un éclair vert déchirait l'air, faisant vibrer toute la pièce d'énergie magique. Le monde semblait voler en éclats. Paniquée, elle tourna la tête vers Harry... qui était toujours debout, baguette tendue, le regard furieux.  
>Derrière elle, le Mangemort gisait à terre, son cadavre fumant de volutes verdâtres. De l'appartement, il ne restait presque rien, le mur situé face à Harry n'était plus, les décombres jonchaient la rue, et le vent chargé de pluie s'engouffrait à l'intérieur.<p>

« Harry tu... Tu l'as tué ! »

Il resta d'abord là, immobile. Puis il laissa enfin tomber le bras, et baissa les yeux vers Ginny.

« Il a menacé de te faire du mal. »

Il fit quelques pas, s'accroupit devant Malfoy, et le retourna dos au sol. Il ne dit rien, se contentant de le fixer, et l'autre lui rendait son regard. Les deux anciens ennemis face à face, Harry regardant dans une froideur mutique son adversaire cracher du sang et agoniser. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'après une dernière quinte de toux sanglante, Malfoy cesse de bouger, et que son regard devienne vitreux.

« Adieu, Drago. »

Ginny frissonna. La rue s'était remplie, des curieux étiaent venus voir la cause de l'explosion. L'appartement de Nott devait se situer dans un quartier sorcier, puisque aucun Moldu ne se trouvait dans l'attroupement. Des murmures parcouraient la foule.

« Elle l'a appelé Harry. Potter, je crois que c'est Harry Potter. Que fait-il ici ? Le Traître est en vie. Comment ose-t-il se montrer ? Traître à l'espoir ! »

Harry serrait les dents en les regardant, ne sachant apparemment que dire. Ginny murmura.

« Harry, il faut partir. »

Il garda les yeux fixés sur l'attroupement, et brusquement cracha :

« Aurais-je donc dû mourir pour le combattre ? Combien d'entre vous l'ont fait ? Combien d'entre vous se battent ? »

« Silence, _Survivant_ ! » Le mot sonnait comme une insulte. Les murmures se muèrent en cris. « Tu devais nous sauver et tu t'es caché ! Maudit sois-tu ! Nous avons souffert à cause de toi ! Regarde ce que tu as fait ! Tu étais l'Élu ! Tu devais nous protéger tous. Le vaincre. »

Les gens commencèrent à cracher et à ramasser des débris de mur pour lui lancer. Ginny l'implorait de partir, mais il continuait de haranguer la foule.

« Si vous êtes en colère, prenez-vous en à _Lui _! Résistez ! Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi, pas besoin d'Élu ! Sauvez-vous vous-mêmes ! »

Mais il ne faisait qu'enrager encore plus les sorciers, de plus en plus nombreux. «Lâche » disaient-ils. « Tu vas encore te cacher et nous laisser souffrir. » Ceux de devant commencèrent à sortir leurs baguettes et à entrer dans les ruines de l'appartement, d'autres continuaient de lancer des gravats. Un projectile toucha l'épaule de Harry, d'un coup de baguette il en écarta un autre qui fonçait vers son visage.

Il jura entre ses dents et, au soulagement de Ginny, s'approcha d'elle, la saisit par l'épaule, lui mit la baguette de Malfoy dans les mains et elle les fit transplaner.


	19. Weasley est notre Roi

Tout était sombre. Ron toussa, et respira avec peine. Des débris de pierre lui comprimaient l'abdomen et la jambe. D'une main tremblante, il chassa le sang qui lui coulait dans les yeux. Son corps tout entier lui semblait n'être que douleur et plaie. Il avait probablement plusieurs côtes brisées, et sa baguette n'était visible nulle part. Dans l'obscurité qui l'enveloppait, il ne distinguait que des décombres de pierre et du sang.

Réprimant une angoisse claustrophobique, il s'efforça de rassembler ses souvenirs.  
>Les choses avaient pourtant bien commencé. Neville l'avait sorti de sa cage, et l'avait sommé de mener l'Ordre du Phénix au dernier Horcruxe. Cette maudite Hermione avait pris sa place dans sa cellule, et il n'avait pas vu sa sœur et tous les reproches qu'elle lui jetait en permanence au visage depuis qu'il s'était rendu à Neville.<p>

Il avait guidé l'Odrdre jusqu'à l'antique tour de pierre isolée indiquée par le Maître. L'endroit était bien défendu, à la fois par des sortilèges, des Mangemorts et un escadron complet d'Effaceurs.  
>Neville avait dû appeler en renfort quasiment tout l'Ordre pour prendre d'assaut la place. La prise du Horcruxe était trop stratégique pour laisser quoi que ce soit au hasard. Grâce aux renforts et au plan de Luna, ils avaient pris possession des lieux relativement rapidement, et avec des pertes minimes.<p>

Puis tout avait dérapé et était devenu hors de contrôle.

Au moment où Neville s'était approché du serpent, l'épée de Gryffondor levée, un gigantesque coup de tonerre avait résonné, et le Maître en personne était apparu. La tour s'était écroulée sur eux, et Ron avait perdu connaissance. C'était un miracle qu'il soit entier, en témoignaient les cadavres qui l'entouraient, écrasés par les lourdes pierres de la construction effondrée.

Haletant, Ron parvint péniblement à s'extraire de sous les débris qui l'écrasaient, et à ramper lentement vers ce qui semblait être l'extérieur de la ruine. Pouce par pouce, il progressa au milieu des corps broyés et des débris, toussant de la poussière, gémissant lorsque un mouvement ravivait la douleur de ses blessures.  
>Il finit enfin par atteindre l'air libre.<br>Même en dehors des décombres, les cadavres des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix jonchaient le sol, encore fumants, les membres crispés dans des positions de fuite et de terreur, formant une sorte de composition macabre de sculptures humaines figées dans l'instant de leur mort. Debout au milieu du carnage, seul sous la fine pluie qui venait compléter le tableau de désolation, Neville contemplait l'ampleur du désastre.  
>Au bout d'un moment, il parut enfin prendre conscience de la présence de Ron, et se tourna à moitié vers lui. Son regard avait perdu toute sa combativité, toute sa détermination. Il semblait être redevenu le Neville désarmé et peureux des premières années où Ron l'avait connu.<br>Il secoua la tête de dépit.

— Il a fallu que ce soit toi qui survive... Quelle ironie...

Le regard du chef vaincu se décala de quelques degrés, et s'assombrit encore. En le suivant, Ron vit une cascade de cheveux blonds souillés de sang trempant dans la boue. Luna. Son corps était tout près de lui, inerte et rigide, les bras à la peau devenue verdâtre tendus devant le visage comme pour se protéger. Ses traits étaient figés dans une expression d'horreur si saisissante que Ron détourna le regard et se retint de vomir.  
>Il avait dans la bouche un goût amer et dans les tripes et le cœur une terrible sensation de gâchis. Il était la cause de tout cela. Chacun des cadavres qui l'entouraient l'accusait à raison. Il avait mené ses anciens amis droit dans un piège, et à présent ils étaient morts. Et il l'aurait aussi été s'il n'avait pas eu autant de chance. Voldemort n'avait pas respecté sa promesse de le laisser en vie. Ron avait trahi l'Ordre seulement pour être ensuite trahi à son tour...<br>Ses entrailles étaient tordues de chagrin, de culpabilité et de dégoût pour lui-même. La panique le prit quand le frappa l'évidence. Il ne pourrait pas vivre avec ce qu'il venait de faire. Il était seul, jamais il ne serait pardonné et jamais il ne pourrait oublier ou partager ce fardeau. Comment pourrait-il survivre à une telle douleur en lui ?

Toujours debout au milieu de la funeste scène, Neville ferma les yeux, comme pour vivre à nouveau les terribles instants du massacre.

— L'effondrement de la tour a tué quasiment un tiers d'entre nous. Puis Il s'est envolé au dessus de nous et a fait pleuvoir la mort... Luna a été la première à être frappée. Mais de toute façon aucun d'entre nous n'a eu le temps de combattre. Il est tout simplement invincible. Nous n'avions pas la moindre chance.

Il regarda quelque chose au sol devant lui.

— On dirait que je lui dois ma survie. Elle a arrêté son attaque. Je ne savais même pas qu'il était possible de la détruire...

À ses pieds, l'épée de Gryffondor. La lame était brisée en son milieu.  
>Neville la regarda longuement, comme si l'image avait un sens particulier pour lui.<br>Puis il releva un regard résigné vers Ron.

— Tu savais, n'est-ce pas. C'est toi qui nous a conduits dans ce piège.

Ce n'était pas une question.

— Oui. Je savais que c'était un piège. Je ne savais pas que... J'étais en colère... Stupide.  
>Je n'ai aucune excuse. J'aurais dû mourir dans cette attaque, et eux devraient être vivants.<p>

Neville semblait trop fatigué pour exprimer de la colère. Il n'y avait que de la lassitude dans sa voix

— A quoi t'attendais-tu, imbécile ? Tu-Sais-Qui tue. C'est bien pour ça que l'Ordre existe. Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer dans ta tête pour que tu le serves ?

— Je devais protéger Hermione et Ginny... J'ai été stupide. Je voulais être quelqu'un...

— Félicitations. Tu es l'homme qui a causé l'anéantissement de l'Ordre du Phénix, la principale organisation de résistance et la seule qui aurait pu unir les autres. Les Mangemorts vont t'ériger une statue.

Sachant que c'est ce qu'il pensait vouloir jusque là, la déception de Ron n'était que plus amère. Ce massacre n'était qu'un immense gâchis. Il maudissait sa propre bêtise. En lui, il sentait comme un trou béant remplacer son cœur, et le désespoir s'installer en lui de façon viscérale, dans chaque parcelle de son corps, comme si sa tête seule n'était pas assez pour le contenir. Jamais il ne pourrait se pardonner sa folie.

Neville continua.

— Juste au moment où, Harry mort, il allait devenir possible de tuer Tu-Sais-Qui...

Choqué par la révélation, Ron releva la tête.

— Pardon ? Harry est mort ?

— On l'a retrouvé, mais la police magique nous l'a repris aussitôt. Ils ont dû le tuer depuis longtemps à l'heure qu'il est. Ça explique aussi peut-être l'audace de Tu-Sais-Qui de venir nous attaquer. On ne l'a pas vu combattre depuis la bataille de Poudlard. Mais ce qu'il ignorait et que Hermione savait est que Harry était lui-même un Horcruxe. Quelle ironie ! Si nous avions eu ce serpent ce soir, nous aurions pu enfin en finir. Au lieu de ça, c'est nous qui sommes finis...

— Mais pourquoi n'a-t-il pas communiqué sur la mort de Harry ? Même si tout le monde le voit comme un traître et un lâche il reste un ancien symbole de la résistance.

— Cela fait moins d'une journée qu'ils le détiennent. Ils attendent peut-être de savoir comment l'annoncer. Ou peut-être qu'il est encore vivant, et qu'ils vont le lyncher ou risquer une exécution publique. Je ne sais pas.

Il se baissa, prit la garde de l'épée brisée, et l'approcha de son visage comme pour regarder son reflet dans ce qui restait de la lame.

— Je me suis toujours demandé ce que disait cette prophétie sur Harry et Tu-Sais-Qui...

Sa phrase resta en suspens un moment, puis il haussa les épaules, et rejetta au sol l'épée brisée.

— J'imagine que ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance maintenant. Comme le reste d'ailleurs. Tout est perdu.

Neville avança vers Ron. Celui-ci fut pris de panique, pensant qu'il voulait le tuer pour ses crimes. Mais il allait en fait vers Luna. Il se pencha lentement sur elle, et lui ferma les yeux d'un geste délicat, puis lui croisa les bras sur la poitrine.  
>Puis il se tourna vers Ron.<p>

— Il est temps de partir. Le Quartier Général est peut-être resté secret. Tu peux te déplacer ? Il est impossible de transplaner ici sur plusieurs miles à la ronde... Tu-Sais-Qui voulait vraiment être sûr de nous écraser...


End file.
